Tale of a Teenage Elf
by Strider Evenstar
Summary: Elrond sends two elves to warn Frodo of the coming Ringwraiths. Little do these two elves know how this menial task will change their lives, as well as their friends' lives, forever.
1. Setting off on an Adventure

_Hey everyone! So this is one of my older stories that I found backed up on a disk the other day…I re-read it and I thought it was HILARIOUS…okay maybe you won't find it as funny as I did but yeah… I wrote it in grade 8, so some of the writing and stuff might not be up-to-par with my modern day masterpieces. So enjoy! AND PLEASE REVIEW!_

Chapter 1 - Setting off on an Adventure

Daniel Frolick was your average teenage 13333 year old Elf. He had brown hair and was super good with a bow. He lived in a little Elven town called Rivendell along with his two friends: Garrett and Jeremy. They were all the same age and elves. They all had the hots for a certain elf called Arwen, although they knew they'd never get her cause of Aragorn, a human who was taken in by Lord Elrond. Anyways, that's not the point. One day, Daniel was in his Elf Magic class, a class teenage elves take in the Halls of Learning to learn special abilities. He was sitting with his friend Garrett.

"So did you hear about the nine black riders roaming around aimlessly?" Garrett asked Daniel.

"Well yeah, but I heard that they're all looks and actually quite retarded." Daniel whispered back. Garrett thought for a long hard moment.

"I dunno, I heard they came all the way from the land of Mordor." Garrett replied. "Plus, they are journeying to the Shire to look for a Hobbit that has the one ring!"

"How do you know all this? If it's from Jeremy it's probably his schizophrenia that kicked into his head. Or as he says, his "Visions"." Daniel said.

"It wasn't from him, I overheard a wizard talking to Lord Elrond." Garrett said. "I was sneaking around the palace."

"Really!" Daniel said, surprised. "I hope Rivendell doesn't get involved. I have too much of a Social Life, I can't let some War ruin it. Even if it does mean the end of the world." He said. After that, their teacher got mad at them, and they were silent for the rest of the class.

- - -

After classes were over, Daniel and Garrett left the Halls of Learning and found themselves in the streets of Rivendell. They met up with Jeremy.

"GUYS! COME SEE THIS!" Jeremy said.

"Jeremy, I have no time for your visions, I have to go gawk at Arwen." Garrett said, as he left.

"You're just jealous!" Jeremy yelled to Garrett as he walked off. "This time, it's not a vision! Daniel, will you come see?" He asked. How could Daniel get away from this one.

"Uhh, I can't.. I have to-"

"GREAT!" Jeremy said, dragging Daniel by the arm through the city. Soon, they found themselves in the Realm of Elrond.

"What are we doing here?" Daniel asked.

"You'll see! Master Elrond wants to talk to us!" Jeremy said, proud. They headed through the halls of the wonderful house. Soon, they arrived in front of Elrond's chambers. Daniel prepared himself for being humiliated by one of Jeremy's stupid acts. Jeremy knocked on the door. Soon a tall elf with long dark hair and rich red robes appeared at the door.

"Hello." Elrond said. "Please come in." He said. Daniel stared in aw. It was an honour to get an invitation to Master Elrond's. They walked in, and sat in two chairs. While Elrond sat on another one across from them. "I am sending you on a journey." He said. "You are to go to the Shire and warn Frodo Baggins of the nine Ringwraiths that are coming to attack him!"

"Why do they want him?" Daniel asked curiously.

"I can't tell you at the moment." Elrond said. "You will find out soon enough. Just say they're coming for Bilbo's precious. Hopefully he'll get the clue."

"Why are you sending us?" Jeremy asked. "We're not even fully trained in the Elven arts."

"Cause this journey is hopeless and you'll probably die and we can't afford to loose any good Elves." Elrond said quickly. "I mean. this will help you learn in your travelling abilities. But you must tell no one." He replied. Daniel looked at him suspiciously. "Now go! We can't afford you guys breaking anything else- I mean, GO! There is little time to waist."

So Daniel and Jeremy left, and packed for their journey to the Shire. When they were packing, Garrett came over to see what they were up to.

"Whatcha doin'?" He asked.

"We're on a quest for Master Elrond to go find Frodo Baggins." Jeremy said. Garrett rolled his eyes.

"Great, now Jeremy's schizophrenia is spreading to Daniel." He said, observing Daniel packing.

"No it's true." Daniel said. "You should come with us. But don't tell anyone!" Garrett agreed. Soon they were packed and were heading out of Rivendell. Once they were leaving, their friend Nicole noticed them.

"HEY GUYS! Where are you going?" She asked, noticing their packs.

"Uh, nowhere." Daniel lied.

"Actually we're going on a quest for Master Elrond." Jeremy said. Garrett elbowed him.

"JEREMY! We aren't supposed to tell anybody!" Daniel yelled. Jeremy shrugged.

"OH CAN I COME?" Nicole said excitedly. "Master Elrond is my Magic Class teacher and I'm not doing too well in it. Maybe it can boost my grades!" She said excitedly.

"Fine." Garrett said.

"Just don't tell anyone! Go pack your things!" Daniel said.

"I'll be fine. It'll be a good excuse on why I have to buy new clothes." Nicole replied. "Let's go!"

So the four of them set off on an adventure. Daniel had his bow and arrows, Garrett had a long sword, Nicole had a dagger, and Jeremy had two short swords for each hand. Daniel had a dark green cloak, Garret's was brown, Nicole's was dark purple, and Jeremy's was dark blue. They all wore tunics. So they left the gates of Rivendell, on one journey that they will never forget.


	2. A Broken Heart

Chapter 2 - A Broken Heart

Daniel, Jeremy, Nicole and Garrett were traveling from Rivendell for hours. Nicole was complaining because it was raining and cloudy, while Jeremy was trying to make the rain stop with his "psychic" abilities. They all had their hoods up.

"Are we gonna be anywhere dry anytime soon?" Nicole asked. "I feel like a drowned out rat!"

"Wait! I think I can get it to stop soon!" Jeremy said with his hands up in the air.

"Look! There's some shelter!" Garrett said, pointing to a house.

"Let's go." Daniel said. They all raced to the wooden cabin. Daniel knocked on the door and out came a young human. She had long blonde hair and was wearing a brown tunic with green pants.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"We're travelers. Can you spare us for the night?" Daniel pleaded. The girl eyed them. She looked at them suspiciously.

"Are you trying to sell me something?" She asked curiously.

"uh, no." They all said at the same time.

"Ok, yeah come in!" She said, suddenly going happy. "I'll make tea and crumpets!" She said running to the kitchen. The four elves looked around the cozy home. There was a fireplace, a few couches, and a kitchen area. There was a door to a bedroom, and beside that door was the guest room. "My names Feliesha." She said, bringing a kettle in. The four elves pulled back their wet hoods. Immediately, Feliesha saw their pointy ears. "Y-Y-You're Elves!" She said spilling the boiling water all over Jeremy.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT!" Jeremy screamed.

"Ah you wimp!" Garret said.

"What's wrong with us being elves?" Nicole asked, as Jeremy lay on the ground screaming.

"Oh, well, my boyfriend, Aragorn used to go see the elves in Rivendell all the time." Feliesha explained. She sat on the couch. "And then, one day.. HE DIDN'T RETURN!" She squeaked. "Some skank named Arwen stole him from me!"

"But didn't Aragorn live with the elves since he was two?" Daniel asked.

"No, it's all a big lie so the elves will have some romance in their history." Feliesha answered. "Instead of war! But you guys seem descent, so I will let you stay the night. But why were you out in the first place?"

"We were sent on a journey from lord Elrond to find the Hobbit Frodo Baggins." Daniel said. "We're heading to the Shire."

"Oh can I come?" Feliesha bagged. "I'm a merchant and I haven't done business in the Shire in so long!"

"Ok." Nicole said. "We need another girl in our party." So they all went to bed. Feliesha was in her room, Nicole in the guest room cause she said she should have it cause she's a girl, and Garrett, Daniel, and Jeremy slept in the living room.

- - -

During the night, Feliesha came into the living room with a knife in her hand. She had an evil grin on her face.

"Elves." She whispered. "I hate, ELVES!" She screamed and was about to stab Jeremy, but she missed. "AH!" She continually tried stabbing him but hit the couch. Finally, Nicole came out and turned on a light.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Feliesha snapped out of a trance. She looked down, and saw Jeremy in fear. Garrett and Daniel were still sleeping.

"Sorry, reflex." Feliesha said casually, and went back to bed. Nicole stared at her strange and went back to bed.


	3. Travelers near the Ford

Chapter 3 - Travelers near the Ford

Daniel, Jeremy, Garrett, Nicole, and Feliesha headed away from Feliesha's house early the next morning. They headed through the forest. Jeremy kept his distance from Feliesha, considering the events that occurred the night before. Feliesha's weapon was a double headed axe, so Jeremy kept straying away.

"How much longer?" Nicole complained. Daniel was looking at a map.

"We'll camp once we cross the Ford." Daniel suggested. "Then tomorrow we'll head to Bree." So they continued, until soon they met up with two dwarves. They both had heavy armour and were riding horses.

"Who are you?" Garrett asked, gripping his sword.

"We are traveling shoppers." One said. "My name's Matt and this is my good friend Brandon."

"So you're merchants then?" Nicole asked.

"NO!" Brandon screamed. "We prefer the term SHOPPERS!"

"I am a merchant." Feliesha announced. "But I forgot my stuff at home! Oops! I knew I forgot something."

"But that's the whole reason you're travelling with us!" Daniel said.

"Ah well!" She replied. "I'll go to the Shire anyways. Nothing better to do."

"So do you have any food?" Jeremy asked Matt eagerly.

"Well Brandon ate it all!" Matt said while Brandon stood shocked.

"Matt, I need to talk to you." Brandon said. They whispered to each other for about an hour.

"So you're going to the Shire, eh?" Matt asked. "Can we join you? We're heading there too, and we heard there are strange folk around lately, so it would be safer for the both of us to travel with you."

"But you were traveling the opposite way!" Feliesha exclaimed.

"Well..uh..we got mixed up." Brandon said. Daniel didn't trust them.

"OK!" Jeremy said enthusiastically. He always enjoyed more company. Daniel glared at him.

"Well I guess." Daniel decided, turning back to the two dwarves. He didn't wanna say no after that.

"Great!" Matt said, then Brandon whistled and 5 beautiful horses came galloping across the Ford, splashing the water with every step.

"Courtesy from us to you." Brandon said smiling. No one really trusted Matt and Brandon, especially when Brandon smiled like that. Except for Jeremy of course. Then they all got onto the horses. Daniel's was black, Jeremy's was brown, Garrett's was grey, and Nicole and Feliesha both had white ones. Then, the seven new friends raced across the Ford.


	4. The Girl and the Ringwraith

Chapter 4 - The Girl and the Ringwraith

So there the four elves, the human, and the two dwarves were, camping at the other end of the Ford. It was night time, and they could see the stars clearly. They were all sitting around a warm fire. There were three tents, one for Nicole and Feliesha, another for Garrett, Daniel, and Jeremy, and one more for Matt and Brandon.

"The stars sure are nice tonight.." Feliesha said gazing into the heavens.

"Yeah." Matt agreed. Jeremy was fiddling with his daggers.

"AHH! I cut my finger!" He suddenly screamed. Garrett laughed. Nicole got up to look at it.

"DON'T PANIC! I THINK I KNOW ENOUGH ELVISH MAGIC TO HEAL YOU!" She said. She looked at the wound and her face dropped. "Jeremy, you're such a wimp." She said, holding his hand. "I've had worse paper cuts!" Jeremy shrugged. Daniel was inspecting a map stretched out over the ground.

"So how much longer do you think we'll travel for?" Garrett asked, crawling over to Daniel.

"We should reach Bree in about a week. So we'll stay there for a while then keep going to the Shire." Daniel answered.

"Yay!" Feliesha and Nicole said at the same time. "We'll be able to shop!" They screamed.

"Girls!" Jeremy sighed, rolling his eyes. Nicole whacked him for that.

"I hope the next week goes by quickly." Matt said.

"Yeah..." Brandon agreed. "There's lots of good stuff to steal- I mean, trade in Bree!" He said. Daniel looked at him suspiciously.

"Well I guess we should turn in for the night." Daniel said. So they all went to bed.

- - -

The next morning, they all woke at the same time. It was foggy out. Soon, they were back traveling through the forest. After a while, they heard someone screaming.

"What was that?" Daniel asked. They all raced their horses to where the scream came from. Soon, they found a teenage Hobbit on her knees with her arms over her head. In front of her was someone in a black cloak, sitting on a black horse that had red eyes.

"Tell me where the Shire is!" It threatened.

"I told you already!" The Hobbit screamed.

"Oh yeah." The Black rider said. "I guess I can kill you now then!" It put up it's sword and was just about to slash the Hobbit's head off, when Daniel jumped off his horse and cut off the Ringwraiths aim, bouncing it with an arrow.

"Leave her alone!" Daniel said. The Hobbit looked up, a bit frightened, but relieved to see an elf come to her aid.

"What's this, an elf?" The Ringwraith said a bit surprised.

"Four Elves, actually!" Nicole said, as her, Jeremy, and Garrett ran up and stood by Daniel. The Ringwraith looked a bit amused. It was a bit different than how Ringwraiths were described to the four elves. This one seemed to have a face. It had darker skin and black hair down to the shoulders. Jeremy looked closer.

"It's a female!" Jeremy said.

"How could there be a female Ringwraith?" Garrett asked. "They're neither living or dead... At least that's what Master Elrond said."

"Yeah!" Feliesha said, walking up to the rest. "And I heard they were KINGS!"

"Well I'm the exception." The Ringwraith said. "My name is Waseem, Sarah Waseem!" She introduced.

"So why do you want to kill this innocent Hobbit?" Daniel asked.

"I need to get to the Shire, and she won't tell me where it is!" Sarah answered.

"But I DID tell you!" The Hobbit said.

"Oh, well then never mind." Sarah replied. "I'll be on my way now... See ya all soon!" After that, she galloped away on her black horse. Once she was gone, Matt and Brandon came out of a bush.

"Is it gone?" Matt asked.

"Yeah." Garrett replied. "Actually, I thought that Ringwraiths would be a bit more mean..."

"Oh well." Feliesha said. Daniel bent down to the Hobbit.

"So who are you, little fellow?" He asked.

"I'm not little!" The Hobbit said, standing up and folding her arms. "I'm a teenage Hobbit! I'm Jessica Stach, from the infamous Hobbit family, the Staches." Jessica introduced. She had dirty blonde hair.

"Why was a Hobbit so far away from the Shire?" Brandon asked.

"I was looking for mushrooms, and I guess I wandered a bit too far." Jessica said.

"Well I guess you can travel with us until we reach the Shire." Daniel said. "We should be there soon."

"She must be retarded, walking that far just for mushrooms." Jeremy whispered to Nicole.

"Ha! I wouldn't talk, Jeremy. Who's the one who thinks he sees visions?" Nicole replied, walking off.

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS!" Jeremy yelled back to her. So they all continued their journey to the Shire.


	5. Secrets

Chapter 5 - Secrets

One night when the heroes were all asleep in their designated tents, Brandon and Matt sat around the dim campfire. They talked quietly, so no one else could hear them.

"I think we picked the wrong people to rob..." Brandon said to Matt. "For one thing, they're not the smartest creatures, and another thing, they don't have anything valuable. And did you see the Elves when we found those Ringwraiths a few days back? If they do find out we aren't merchants, they could probably do some damage to us."

"I was thinking the same thing." Matt said. "I think we should stay with them until we at least get to Bree, then we'll rob them after they buy things there and we'll continue our journey to Rivendell." As the two Dwarves were discussing this, they didn't notice Jeremy was listening in on them in his tent.

"What about that human that's travelling with them?" Brandon said. "That merchant, she might have some valuable stuff in her home."

"We'll look for her house on our way to Rivendell." Matt decided. "But I guess now we should get some sleep..." Just then, they heard Jeremy shuffling in the tent. Matt nodded and Brandon pulled out his axe and grabbed Jeremy out, and tackled him to the ground.

"Jeremy Laurie, have you been eavesdropping!" Brandon yelled.

"I haven't been droppin' no eaves, sir." Jeremy looked at him frightened.

"What did you hear!" Matt demanded.

"Nothing much...something about robbing us, and ...uh...breaking into Feliesha's house." Brandon looked at Matt with concern.

"Should I kill him?" Brandon asked eagerly, holding the blade of his axe up to Jeremy's neck.

"No I don't think so..." Matt decided. "I've got a better use for him..." Matt said. "You will go out and hunt the swamp down the road for Frogs."

"Frogs?" Jeremy asked puzzled.

"YES FROGS!" Matt said. "Brandon and I have a collection called Les Grenouilles, where we collect frogs!" Jeremy looked at Brandon, who was grinning evilly. "Now go off! And remember, what you heard is our little secret..." Jeremy gulped with his eyes wide.

"GO!" Brandon yelled, and Jeremy ran down the road. After he was gone, Brandon turned to Matt. "Do you think he'll cause a ruckus?" He asked.

"No..." Matt replied. "And if he does... Well that's another story." He said with an evil grin. Brandon grinned back and they laughed evilly together.


	6. Bree

Chapter 6 - Bree

For the next few days, Jeremy was silent and did not go anywhere near the two dwarves. He would rather have been locked in a closed room full of weapons with Feliesha then mess with those two. One cloudy night, they finally arrived in the village of Bree.

"Well I guess we should look for the Inn." Daniel suggested. After wandering the streets for a while, they found the Inn: The Prancing Pony. Once they got in, they found themselves in a tavern with a bunch of scary looking men wandering around. Daniel went to the counter.

"Uhh, can we have a room to stay in please?" Daniel asked. The man looked at them funny.

"WAIT!" Matt said. "We'll get our own room..."

"Why?" Brandon asked, confused. Matt elbowed him. "OH! Yeah, we'll get our own.." Everyone turned around and looked at them funny. Brandon smiled meekly. Feliesha looked at him with the "Whatever!" look on her face. So the two dwarves got their own room, while the rest got a master bedroom.

Once everyone was settled in their huge room, Garrett fell asleep in a bed, Jessica was drinking her tea at a table, Feliesha was polishing he double bladed axe, while Nicole, Daniel, and Jeremy went down to the tavern. Once they were down there, they noticed four Hobbits sitting at a table. None of them noticed them before. They also noticed two suspicious looking people sitting in a table in the corner, they were hooded so Daniel couldn't make out their faces.

Daniel, Nicole, and Jeremy sat at a table.

"Dammit, I'm getting a beer!" Nicole announced, slamming her hand on the table and then got up to the counter.

"Get us one too!" Daniel yelled. Daniel and Jeremy sat quiet at the table. Daniel thought he'd break the deadly silence. "So what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh c'mon Jeremy! We're best friends, I KNOW when something's wrong with you, you've been so quiet for the past couple days... Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing..." Jeremy said. Daniel sighed. "Well, what if you had to tell your friends something, but if you did someone would kill you?"

"OH MAN!" Daniel screamed. "YOU'RE AN ASSASIN AREN'T YOU!"

"NO!" Jeremy screamed. "BRANDON AND MATT ARE REALLY ROBBERS AND THEY'RE PLANNING ON ROBBING US!" Daniel sat there with his mouth wide open.

"Are you sure?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah..." Jeremy replied. "I overheard them talking one night when we were camping."

"Well I guess we should ditch them tonight then..."

- - -

Nicole was sitting at the bar counter. She noticed one of the Hobbits was sitting at the counter. She decided to make talk with him.

"So you from the Shire?" Nicole asked.

"Indeed I am! Peregrin Took, but my friend's call me Pippin!" The Hobbit said, shaking the she-elf's hand.

"Really?" Nicole asked. "Nice meeting you Pippin. You don't happen to know a Baggins do you? I'm looking for one..."

"Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins! Frodo Baggins! He's right over there!" Pippin said, pointing to the table. "He's my second cousin twice removed on his mother's side-"

"PIPPIN!" A black haired hobbit came running up.

"What!" Pippin turned around. It was Frodo. He accidentally pushed him and Frodo fell. Suddenly, he disappeared! This made one of the men at the table in the corner jump off his seat. Soon Frodo reappeared under a table and the man grabbed him and took him into a room upstairs. "Sorry Nicole, gotta go! Nice to meet you!" Pippin said, as he and the two other Hobbits ran up the stairs following Frodo.

"Well that was interesting..." Nicole said, sitting back with Jeremy and Daniel. She took a big gulp of her beer.

"Nicole! Jeremy just told me that Matt and Brandon are robbers!" Daniel blurted out. She spat out her beer. "We have to leave tonight."

"Okay." She replied, calming down a bit.

"You know who's really making me uncomfortable?" Jeremy said. "That cloaked person in the corner!" Just then, the cloaked person walked towards them.

"Man, you're loud Jeremy!" Nicole spat out. Jeremy stuck his tongue out at her, when she gave him a dirty look. He slurped his tongue back in right away. Once the person got to them.

"Are you the Elves who left Rivendell a few days ago?" They asked. It was a woman's voice.

"Uh... yeah." Daniel said. "Why?"

"Master Elrond sent me out, you are supposed to head back to Rivendell right away. My friend and I fulfilled what you were supposed to do."

"WHAT? Why!" Nicole demanded.

"He couldn't trust you." The woman said back. She pulled back her cloak, she had long dirty blonde hair. "The name's Anna. Me and my friend Aragorn will travel back to Rivendell with you. Probably with those Hobbit's too."

"Okay." Daniel said. "But we have a problem. We must leave tonight, two dwarves are planning on robbing me and my friends tonight."

"Don't worry about that." Anna replied. "Get the rest of you're friends and meet us in the home across the road in half an hour." After that, she put up her cloak and ran up the stairs.


	7. Ringwraiths

Chapter 7 - Ringwraiths

Sarah Waseem, the leader of the Ringwraiths, servants of the one dark lord, was sitting with the other 8 Ringwraiths around a fire. There were: Jill, (her secretary), Nick, Paul, Ashley, Sarah Macpherson (Sarah Mac for short), Charlie, and Monica.

"I just realized that we only have 8 Ringwraiths." Sarah W announced, standing up.

"And you're point is?" Nick asked. Sarah W sighed annoyed.

"What's my point? WHAT'S MY POINT!" Sarah said. "Well... I don't know what my point is. Shouldn't we have nine?"

"I don't care as long as we can eat pork." Paul said. Nick cuffed him over the head.

"No. I can see Sarah's point." Ashley said. "Just think, Nazgul...Ringwraiths...Black Riders. Our nicknames sound like a nine kinda group."

"YES!" Jill said. "Brilliant!" She was writing everything down on a paper. They all had their hoods down since no one was around, and they supposedly had no faces. Sarah W looked at her funny, and then smacked herself on the forehead.

"Why me?" She asked, looking up at the stars that covered Middle Earth. "Why are you writing things down? We aren't having a meeting at the moment." Jill looked at her, in a refusing attitude. Sarah gave her "the glare" and Jill put down the notepad right away.

"So should we get anyone else?" Nick asked.

"I'm thinking maybe that Hobbit I chased down the other day." Sarah replied. "Anyone bring a Mordorian Blade with them so we can stab her?" She asked.

"Uhh, not me..."

"me either."

"Nope."

Just then, Charlie stood up. He and Monica were the only ones that didn't have faces, so they had to keep their hoods up. He pulled out a blade and gave it to Sarah W.

"Thank you very much Charlie." Sarah said. Charlie nodded and then sat back down. Sarah always liked Charlie and Monica. They were the only ones who wouldn't constantly complain to her.

"So what's the plan?" Paul asked.

"Well we'll use our tracking device for the ring to find her." Sarah started. "I heard that they were traveling with the ring bearer."

"Aren't we supposed to get the ring though?" Sarah Mac asked.

"Yeah." Ashley said. "Isn't that what we were created for, and what we set out for, and that's thee most important thing in our life!" Sarah W shrugged them off.

"Ah well." She replied. "We need another recruit." Just then, she hopped onto her horse. "Everyone get on your horses! My Magic Ring Tracker 3000 tells me that the ring is in Bree. And I just have a feeling they're with the ring bearer." So the 8 Ringwraiths hopped on their horses and raced to Bree.


	8. Ambushed

Chapter 8 - Ambushed

Daniel, Jeremy, Nicole, Garrett, Feliesha, and Jessica went to the house across from them, as instructed by Anna. Once they were there, they met with Aragorn and the four Hobbits. Aragorn was sitting on a chair near a window, and the Hobbits all had their beds put together and were all sleeping.

"Has anything happened?" Anna asked, walking to Aragorn. He shook his head, and put his finger over his mouth signalling for them to be quiet.

"Oh this will be one BORING night!" Jessica complained.

"SHH!" Aragorn said. Just then, they all saw eight black riders storm into Bree. They were all on black horses. They went up to the Prancing Pony. This got the Hobbits woken up.

"Uh oh..." Frodo said.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked.

"I think I forgot the ring in my room at the Prancing Pony." He answered quietly.

"What!" Aragorn asked.

"I can go get it..." Daniel said. "I have good grades in Stealth class!" Aragorn wasn't sure.

"Are you sure? Those are the Nazgul! They are servants of the Dark Lord himself. If they find you, there's no question about it, they'll kill you!" Aragorn said.

"I can do it." Daniel said. He got up and left the house, and went to the inn. He made sure he was very quiet. In Stealth class, they learned the quieter you are, the less noticed you will become. There were two Black Riders in the tavern having a drink. Soon another came in.

"NICK, PAUL! What are you guys doing!" She asked. Daniel recognised the voice. It was Sarah, the one he had met earlier.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Nick asked, taking a big gulp of his beer.

"Are we raging alcoholics?" Paul asked. Nick shrugged.

"GO!" Sarah commanded. "We have to keep looking for that Hobbit!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Nick said. "Work, work, work. That's all you make us do!" Sarah whacked him over the head.

"JUST GO!" She screamed. They immediately got up and searched the inn.

What do they want with a Hobbit? Daniel wondered. Maybe it is Frodo they're after... So he kept heading through the inn. He decided to go upstairs, to where he saw Aragorn take Frodo earlier.

- - -

I don't think we should've done that..." Frodo said, back at the house.

"Done what?" Sam asked.

"Have that elf go get the ring." He replied. "What if it possesses him?" Aragorn shrugged.

"It's only Daniel." Nicole said. "Not like it's anyone important."

"Well so much for shopping." Feliesha said. "We get here too late, then we have to sneak away from Bree as soon as possible!" Nicole and Jessica agreed.

"Girls..." Garrett said, under his breath.

"Well I wanted to eat something!" Jeremy stated. "I only had a beer so far! AND I WANT FOOD!"

"Oh waah!" Nicole mocked. Anna looked at them all strange.

"We sure got our work cut out for us, Aragorn." She whispered to him.

- - -

Back at the inn, Daniel finally found the ring. He decided to put it on so he doesn't have to do all that work to sneak off. So he put it on and started heading out. At the entrance he saw Sarah W and Jill.

"I think someone is wearing the ring." Jill said. "I can feel its presence."

"We have more important things to worry about." Sarah said. Daniel gasped. His whole life he learned that the Nazgul only wanted one thing; the ring. He thought this would be a good time to get away. So he left the inn and went back to the house. Once he got in he took off the ring.

"What did you do!" Nicole screamed, freaked out. "Now you'll go dark and get obsessed with the ring!"

"Nah." Daniel said. He tossed the ring over to Frodo.

- - -

Soon, they all fled Bree, while the Ringwraiths kept searching the Prancing Pony. It was early morning and the sun was just rising. They were all riding horses that they got in Bree. They travelled for the entire day. At night they arrived at Weathertop.

"We'll spend the night here." Aragorn said. So they all went into the big watch tower. Aragorn went to go hunt for food with Frodo and Sam. So the others were inside Weathertop sitting around a fire. Merry and Pippin cooked some sausages, while everyone except for Jessica sat around the fire. She was sleeping. Just then, they heard a shrill voice. Daniel got up to look and see who it was. He could barely see, but he found the nine Ringwraiths.

"The Nazgul found us!" Daniel announced, pulling out his bow. "Everyone get up to the top of the tower!" He commanded. Garrett got out his sword, Nicole got out her dagger, Jeremy got out both of his daggers, Feliesha got out her double-sided axe, and Anna got out a sword.

None of the Hobbits had weapons so they ran up the stairs. Merry woke Jessica up. Soon they were all at the top of the tower. The cloudy night sky above them. Daniel, Jeremy, Nicole, Garrett, Feliesha, and Anna stood around the Hobbits facing the door.

Soon a Ringwraith came out. It was Sarah Mac. She eyed Pippin.

"HELLOOO NURSE!" She said, gawking at him.

"Hey hurry up! You're blocking the door!" Ashley yelled behind her. Soon she kicked Sarah and she went flying to the other end of the roof. "That's better." Ashley said satisfied. Once she came out, she was followed by Nick and Paul, after them came Charlie and Monica, then Jill, and last but not least, Sarah W.

"Get the female Hobbit!" Sarah commanded pointing to Jessica.

"Why me, me, me?" Jessica asked. "I mean, I know I'm popular and all that, but this is too much!" Sarah slowly started walking up to Jessica as the other Nazgul were fighting with Jessica's friends. "Ahh!" Jessica screamed. She was so scared she couldn't move. Sarah got out the Mordorian Blade, and was about to stab Jessica.

"Hey Jessica can I-" Just then, Sarah accidently stabbed Garrett.

"NO!" Sarah screamed. The blade then evaporated into the wind. "And we don't even have another blade to stab Jessica with! Everyone leave!" She picked up Garrett and they fled on their horses.

"Garrett!" Daniel yelled. He was gone.

"It's hopeless..." Anna said. "He's been stabbed by a Mordorian Blade, he will eventually become one of them." Everyone was silent, since Garrett was all their friends. Nicole looked at Jessica.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Nicole asked.

"Well better him than me." Jessica said. Nicole said.

"Well I guess we should continue to Rivendell." Feliesha said. "We'll wait till Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam return."


	9. Rendezvous in Rivendell

Chapter 9 - Rendezvous in Rivendell

After the incident at Weathertop, everyone was silent. They were all speechless about what happened with Garrett. A few days after that incident, they arrived in Rivendell. Feliesha kind of stopped at the gate, she wasn't sure if she should go in or not.

"Oh man!" She suddenly said.

"What is it?" Nicole asked her.

"I just realized Aragorn is travelling with us." She replied. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!" She suddenly screamed, turning around to Aragorn and slapping him in the face. Then, she stomped off into Rivendell. Aragorn turned to Anna with a confused look on his face. Anna just shrugged.

"What's with her?" He asked. Nicole sighed shockingly.

"What do you mean?" She spat at him. "Men!" Then, she followed Feliesha and went into town.

"I think women were created to confuse the man." Jeremy stated. Then, they all went into town. Daniel and Jeremy immediately went to see Elrond to tell him what happened with Garrett.

- - -

"So Garrett is now one of the nine Ringwraiths?" Elrond said, as he, Daniel, and Jeremy walked in the gardens of Rivendell. "Why was he with you? I told you two not to tell anybody what you were doing!"

"Well...uh...I-I I don't know!" Daniel said. "It was Jeremy who invited him!"

"Oh so now it's MY fault!" Jeremy screamed. "What about when you stole my girlfriend a while back?"

"Jeremy had a girlfriend?" Elrond asked surprised. Daniel shook his head.

"It's the schizophrenia..." Daniel whispered. Elrond nodded.

"Plus you invited him too! We're both equally guilty." Jeremy said. Elrond rubbed his forehead.

"Who else went with you?" Elrond asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

"Nicole, a Hobbit, two dwarves, and a human." Daniel said. "But don't worry! The two dwarves were thieves and we ditched them in Bree."

"Why did Nicole go with you?" Elrond demanded.

"She wanted to raise her grades in your class." Jeremy said.

"Well what about the others? Why did you travel with them?" He asked.

"Man, are we playing twenty questions?" Daniel asked. Elrond glared. "The human, Feliesha came with us because she's a merchant and she wanted to do business in The Shire, the two dwarves came un-invited, and we rescued the Hobbit, Jessica from the Ringwraiths." He said very fast, once Elrond glared.

"Feliesha?" Elrond asked. That name sounded familiar.

"Yeah. Do you know her?" Daniel asked.

"Uh... no." Elrond replied. "Go gather your friends, and meet at the council in an hour. We have to decide the fate of the one ring." Daniel and Jeremy bowed their heads, and went to gather their friends.

- - -

After an hour, Daniel, Jeremy, Nicole, Feliesha, Jessica, Aragorn, Anna, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin arrived at the Council of Elrond. There was an old man there, with a long pointy hat and a long beard. They saw he was talking with Elrond. Once he saw them, he stood up.

"Hello, I'm Gandalf the Gay- I MEAN Gray." The old man said, taking off his hat.

"It's a wizard!" Nicole said to Daniel in a hushed whisper.

"Ah, the others have arrived." Elrond pointed out. Daniel and his friends looked off the balcony, and saw a tall wood elf with blond hair ride in on his white horse. After him, came another female wood elf. She had long dark brown hair, a rich purple cloak, and a forest green tunic. Beside her rode another Elf, she had shoulder length dirty blond hair, a dark blue cloak, and a brown tunic. After them, came four dwarves, and two of them seamed to be Matt and Brandon. After them, came a few humans, then some other wood elves, dwarves, and humans. Eventually, they arrived in the Council of Elrond.

"People of Middle Earth." Elrond said. Everyone was sitting in a big circle. "You are gathered here today to decide the fate of the world. Frodo, bring out the ring." Frodo got out the ring, and placed it on a stone table in the center of the circle.

"THE RING!" Said Boromir, a human from Gondor. Then, almost everyone dived for the ring. Except for Daniel and his friends, not counting Jeremy. A few elves didn't either. After Elrond screamed at the top of his lungs, everyone sat down again.

"That's better." He said. Frodo had the ring again. "Now, we need to destroy that damn ring before it corrupts us all! So who wants to take it to Mordor and destroy it?"

"Nope."

"Not me."

"I'll pass."

"Maybe in another life."

"Get Frodo to! He's the one who had it in the first place!"

"Fine then." Elrond said. "Frodo you're taking the ring to Mordor whether you like it or not!" Frodo sighed.

"Fine!" He said.

"Uh... Can I talk to Frodo for a second?" Boromir said. He took Frodo with him out of the Council. "You know Frodo, say that you don't know the way, and I'll say I'll show you, and then we'll take the ring to Gondor and it can save my people, ok?"

"But I do know the way!" Frodo replied. "I go there every summer to see my friend, Sauron."

"But Elrond doesn't have to know that, right?" Boromir said. Frodo thought for a long hard moment.

"What's in it for me?" Frodo asked. Boromir pulled out a plastic bag with little green leaves in it. Frodo stood shocked and happy. "Ok! You got yourself a deal!"

"Hey!" Elrond yelled. Frodo quickly hid the bag. "I want to get this over with!" Frodo and Boromir walked back in.

"I'll take the ring to Mordor." Frodo said.

"I know you will! You had no saying in it." Elrond said.

"But I don't know the way..."

"Man!" Elrond said. "You whine about EVERYTHING. Fine, who wants to show wimpy over here where Mordor is?"

"I will." Boromir said. Elrond didn't trust him.

"Anyone else?" He asked. The crowd was silent.

"Fine, I'll go..." Said the blonde elf.

"Oh! If Legolas is going, I'm going too!" Said the elf with dark hair. "So is she!" She pointed to the dirty blonde elf. Elrond wrote the names down on a scroll.

"Ok. What are your names?" He asked.

"I'm Julliet." The dark haired elf said. "And this is Iekika. In modern tongue that's: Jessi."

"We're going too!" A dwarf named Gimli, and Matt and Brandon said at the same time.

"I'll go too." Aragorn and Anna said at the same time.

"Count me in!" Feliesha said, gawking at Aragorn.

"Well I'm not going." Daniel said.

"Wait a minute!" Elrond said. "Daniel, you Jeremy, and Nicole have to go and try and get Garrett back to his modern senses." Daniel sighed.

"Fine." He said under his breath.

"I guess I'll go." Sam said.

"Well we're not!" Merry and Pippin said. Sam elbowed them. "Fine, we'll go."

"OOOOOOOh, I think I'll go." Gandalf said, winking at Merry.

"I think I'll stay behind then." Merry said, with a worried look on his face.

"Too late." Elrond said. "Now go! I shall call you, the Fellowship of the Dorks, I mean... The Fellowship of the Ring!"


	10. At the Gate

Chapter 10 - At the Gate

The day after the big meeting, everyone was getting ready to leave Rivendell bright and early. Daniel and Nicole were at the entrance waiting for the others to come.

"I hope this doesn't take too long." Daniel sighed.

"I hope it does." Nicole replied. "That elf, Legolas is kinda cute!" Daniel rolled his eyes. "What! Look at you and Arwen!" Daniel turned a bit red. Soon, Jeremy arrived at the front gate.

"You look happy." Daniel said, noticing Jeremy was half asleep. He let out a small groan.

"Why do we have to leave so early?" He complained. Daniel shrugged. Soon Julliet and Iekika arrived too.

"Hey!" Julliet said.

"Hey." Nicole replied. "Where's Legolas?" She replied looking around. Julliet looked at her suspiciously.

"He's getting changed..." Julliet replied. Daniel could smell an argument coming on, so he quickly decided to change the subject.

"So Iekika, why did you come with the wood elves? I thought Lady Galadriel was coming with them." Daniel asked.

"Oh. I'm Galadriel's sister, and I killed her." Iekika replied casually. Jeremy gasped.

"You killed your own sister!" Jeremy yelled out.

"Well yeah! She DID break my nail!" Iekika replied. Jeremy couldn't handle what he was hearing.

"MY VIRGIN EARS!" He screamed covering his ears. Soon, Feliesha arrived and met up with them.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Hey Feliesha." Daniel and Nicole said at the same time. Then, Anna and Aragorn came. Feliesha kind of turned away from Aragorn. He didn't know what he did.

"Why do you keep turning away from me?" Aragorn asked. Nicole sighed.

"All men are dense!" Nicole said, referring to Aragorn and then she noticed Jeremy and Daniel chasing grasshoppers in the distance. But she thought something was fishy, how could he not remember Feliesha at all?


	11. One Way, Or Another

Chapter 11 - One Way, Or Another

Soon, everyone was at the gate, and they departed. Julliet and Gimli had an argument on which way they were supposed to go.

"WE SHOULD GO THROUGH THE MINES OF MORIA!" Gimli demanded.

"NO!" Julliet replied. "I don't wanna get dirty! Plus, I just had a manicure in Lothlorien before we came. You want me to get DIRT in my nails?"

"She does have a point..." Nicole said. "Plus, it will take us three whole days to get through the mines! Why don't we go around the mountains?"

"It's too much work!" Gandalf complained.

"I dunno... I think I agree with Julliet and Nicole." Merry said.

"Oh me too!" Gandalf suddenly said, changing his mind. Merry looked at Pippin grossed out.

"Well, why don't we split up?" Daniel recommended. "Whoever wants to go through the mines go with Gimli, whoever doesn't, go with Nicole and Julliet." They all stood there for a second. Daniel decided to go with Julliet and Nicole, so he stood by her. Jeremy decided to go with them too. Boromir was behind Gimli all the way, so he went by Gimli.

"Gimli smells." Anna said, then she decided to go and stand with Daniel and the others.

"I think I will go too." Feliesha decided. She went and stood by the rest. Gimli snorted. Legolas said,

"Wherever my Julliet goes, I will go!" He said walking to her. Nicole got an evil look in her eye.

"Nicole I just want to let you know, that nothing can come between me and Legolas!" Julliet said.

"Ok! I won't cause trouble in paradise." Nicole said sarcastically.

"I'll go with you guys too I guess..." Aragorn said. He wanted to know why Feliesha hated him so much.

"I will go! I wanna be with elves!" Iekika said.

"We're going too!" Matt and Brandon said. "This will be a great chance to rob you- I mean to go exploring!" Daniel looked at them suspiciously.

"I guess I will go too." Jessica said, rolling her eyes. "I don't wanna be with a bunch of guys!" So there they were. Daniel led Jeremy, Nicole, Julliet, Legolas, Iekika, Feliesha, Aragorn, Matt, Brandon, and Jessica to the winter pass. Gimli snorted as he saw them leave.

"You are a bunch of inconsiderate fools!" Gimli yelled at them. "I hope you freeze to death!" They just ignored him. Once they were far enough away, Julliet pointed out something.

"Isn't there an ancient demon in the mines of Moria?" She asked.

"Yeah." Feliesha answered. "Its called a Balrogh. It is a fire demon."

"I hope the others are okay." Daniel said.

"Well I couldn't care less about Gimli!" Jeremy said. "He looks funny."

"Almost all Dwarves look funny." Anna said. Matt and Brandon looked at her.

"Hey!" They both yelled. Anna shrugged.

"Haha. The truth hurts!" Nicole said. "Now you better not try to rob us again!" Brandon gave Jeremy the evil eye.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked. Nicole rolled her eyes.

"Jeremy told us your little plan!" She said.

"He did!" Brandon said. Jeremy hid behind Aragorn.

"I didn't mean to!" Jeremy said.

"Well too bad. Our surprise is ruined." Matt said.

"What do you mean?" Feliesha asked.

"Well you should know if Jeremy told you our plan." Brandon said. "We were going to give you a huge bag of lembas from Lothlorien." Everyone's mouth started getting watery. Lembas from Lothlorien were the best.

"Jeremy never told us about Lembas!" Daniel said.

"Well what did he say?" Matt asked.

"He said that you guys were gonna rob us." Jessica said.

"How popostrus!" Brandon said. "It must be his schizophrenia." Daniel smacked his head.

"But it wasn't!" Jeremy pleaded.

"Just don't say anything, Jeremy!" Nicole said. "Now let's just continue to the pass." Aragorn and Anna led the way. Behind him was Matt and Brandon, then there was Legolas, and Nicole and Julliet, Iekika and Jessica were getting acquainted, while Daniel and Jeremy were stuck in the back.

"Daniel, do you believe me?" Jeremy asked. Daniel didn't know. Jeremy was his best friend, but that schizophrenia can fool someone's mind. But if Jeremy kept feeling discouraged than the schizophrenia would get worse.

"Uh...yeah..." Daniel lied. So they continued through the Misty Mountains to get to the pass.


	12. Adventures in a Winter Wonderland

Chapter 12 - Adventures in a Winter Wonderland

The brave adventurers were heading through the wintry passes on the Misty Mountains. It was a bright sunny day, and not too cold out. The skies were blue. They were climbing a hill to get to the top trails of the mountains.

"Man all this walking CAN'T be good for me!" Feliesha pleaded.

"I always thought walking was good for people..." Anna said. Feliesha shrugged. Aragorn went up to them and tried making small talk with Feliesha. Once he was there, she shoved her nose into the air and pranced off towards Nicole. Aragorn looked at Anna confused, and she shrugged. Daniel was leading them through the white fields. Soon they approached the top of a high cliff. Daniel immediately stopped at the edge. Jeremy didn't notice and kept walking strait and hit Daniel.

"Ahh!" Daniel screamed falling off the cliff. He managed to grab a branch. "HELP!" He screamed hanging off the cliff.

"AH! I KILLED DANIEL!" Jeremy screamed, as he started convulsing on the ground.

"Oh shut up!" Julliet said. "You didn't kill him yet...he's still hanging there. Should we just leave him there?" Nicole and Iekika agreed.

"No we shouldn't." Legolas said. Julliet gasped.

"How dare you go against my will?" She said.

"Ok..." He said walking back into the crowd.

"Wow. How can you get him to be so obedient like that?" Nicole asked. Julliet shrugged. Nicole wished Daniel and Jeremy were as obedient. "So I guess we SHOULD get Daniel up here..." She said.

"Why?" Iekika and Jessica asked at the same time.

"Because he is the leader." Aragorn said. "Besides me of course." Nicole rolled her eyes.

"FINE THEN! We'll get him up." She said. "How though?"

"We could throw Jeremy off." Anna recommended.

"How will that help?" Iekika asked. Anna shrugged.

"I don't know. But we could still throw him off!" She said, looking at him, still convulsing on the ground.

"I've never killed anyone before..." He whined.

"YOU DIDN'T KILL HIM!" Legolas screamed. Jeremy didn't listen.

"So are you gonna help Daniel or not?" Brandon asked, as he and Matt sat down and watched the whole incident.

"Why don't you give us some ideas?" Jessica asked.

"Sorry, can't, too much work!" Matt said. In the distance, they could see two people traveling through the mountains. "Maybe those people have an idea."

"I'll go and ask." Nicole said. She ran off to the travelers. There was an Elf and a Human. They were both girls. "Hey! We need some help..." The human looked back and saw Jeremy on the ground.

"Sorry, the help you need, we can't give." The human said. Nicole was puzzled. She turned around and realized it was Jeremy they were talking about.

"Oh, not him!" Nicole said. "One of our friends is stuck halfway down a cliff."

"Well then, this is your lucky day." The elf said. "It just so happens we're merchants. And we have some rope that you can use for a favour."

"Sure. What's the favour?"

"That we can travel with you guys as long as we want." The human said.

"OK!" Nicole agreed, not even thinking about consulting the rest of her friends. So they went to rescue Daniel. "Hey everyone this is-"

"Chelsi and Lena at your service!" The elf said. "I'm Chelsi and this is Lena." She introduced.

"They're merchants and they have ropes to help us!" Nicole explained.

"Is it just me, or have we met more merchants within the last few days then we've ever met in our lives?" Daniel asked while he was hanging off the branch. Everyone agreed. So Chelsi got out the rope and threw it down to Daniel. Once he was back up, Jeremy stopped convulsing.

"I knew I didn't kill him." He said.

- - -

Sarah W and the Ringwraiths were traveling through the wintry passes of Misty Mountains. She led the other eight, (including Garrett now that he's a Ringwraith) through the passes.

"Are you sure they came this way?" Nick asked their leader. Sarah ignored him.

"I don't think they did." Paul said.

"THEY CAME THIS WAY!" She said. "Gandalf and that dwarf said they did so they must have!" She said.

"Speaking of which, we didn't get the ring from Frodo while we were down there." Jill pointed out.

"I told you, I DON'T CARE about some stupid "One Ring" and its powers! We're getting Jessica as a Ringwraith if we die trying! Or try dieing! Or do some ty-dying!"

"But we have nine Ringwraiths now." Ashley said. "So we'd be going one over the limit."

"Well we will just have to." Sarah W said. "I need a smart person on this crew!"

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Garrett asked. "Maybe we should have hired a tour guide or something."

"Well I was originally planning to do that, but since we stabbed a certain person we had to get them some new BLACK CLOTHES! No hints Garrett..."

"Huh!" He asked.

"Never mind." Sarah W said. "Let's just keep going."

- - -

After hours and hours of the black riders searching, they soon found who they were looking for. Sarah slowly took out a Mordorian Blade.

"Ok." She whispered. "Be very quiet! We'll put a bag over Jessica's head and then stab her! Heehee, I'm BRILIANT! And none of them will notice..." So they snuck up. Sarah W unsheathed the sword, and Sarah Mac had the bag. Quickly, Sarah stabbed Jessica, Sarah Mac put a bag over her head, and they left without anyone noticing. They rode for hours until they reached a small cave. Sarah W pulled off the bag off quickly laughing hysterically. Until once she took it off, she noticed they stabbed the wrong person.


	13. Sir Mikey the Warg

Chapter 13 - Sir Mikey Almighty Cool Guy 285th the Warg

The "heroes" finally arrived at the top of the Misty Mountains. It was a clear day and there was snow everywhere. Once they reached the top, Chelsi noticed that Lena was gone.

"Hey! Where's Lena been?" She asked looking around, a bit worried. Everyone else started looking around too, but Lena was nowhere in sight.

"Now, now, nobody panic!" Daniel said. "There is a logical explanation for this, I think..."

"Maybe she fell off the mountain!" Feliesha said, looking down a steep hill. There were bushes sticking out of the mountain as the rest was covered in snow.

"I don't think so." Anna said, unsheathing her sword. "We would have heard the scream."

"Do you think she ran away from us?" Nicole asked.

"I don't know." Aragorn said. "What I do know is that those two Dwarves left us, they left me a note."

"What's it say?" Julliet asked, grabbing a piece of paper from Aragorn's hand. She inspected it. "Those retards! They wrote in Dwarvish! Does anyone know Dwarvish?"

"I know a bit." Feliesha said. Julliet gave her the paper. "It says: Sorry, you didn't have any valuables so we just left. It was nice meeting you, maybe we'll rob you again sometime. Sincerely, Matt and Brandon." Everyone was quiet.

"HA! I told you people that they were thieves!" Jeremy said, proud that he was right. Everyone looked at Jeremy in awe. Soon, Nicole noticed something shaking in the bushes. She kept quiet because she thought nothing of it. But soon, it jumped out and attacked Daniel's face. It turned out to be a Warg.

"Aww! It's so cute!" Nicole observed, as Daniel screamed in agonizing pain. "Can I keep it?"

"Its killing one of your friends, and you want to keep it?" Legolas asked.

"Uh yeah! Than if Daniel ever bugs me again I'll sick it on him!" Nicole explained. "It's perfect!" So she went up and peeled the Warg off Daniel's face.

"That was an odd experience." Daniel moaned.

"Oh Daniel, stop complaining!" Nicole said. The little Warg innocently looked at Nicole. "Aww! You're so cute! I'm gonna teach you all the many facts of life."

"What's his name gonna be?" Iekika asked.

"Hmm... I don't know." Nicole responded.

"Hey Nicole, remember when we were kids and you had that gerbil that you trained to attack me and Jeremy? What was it's name...?" Daniel said.

"Oh yeah!" Jeremy said. "I remember him! I always used to try and eat his head!"

"It was Sir Mikey Almighty Cool Guy 284th!" Nicole said. "That's perfect! You're name is gonna be: Sir Mikey Almighty Cool Guy 285th the Warg!"

"What happened to the other 283?" Jessica asked Daniel in a hushed whisper.

"There was none." Daniel said. "We were all 284 years old when she bought the gerbil so he was named that."

"Oh." Jessica said. "Elves are weird." She whispered to Feliesha. Feliesha nodded in agreement.

"So can we continue now?" Legolas asked.

"FINE!" Julliet said. "I just want you to know that you have to STOP complaining ALL the time!" She demanded to him.

"You can tell whose the head of that couple." Anna whispered to Aragorn. He laughed. So they continued on their journey. Nicole had Sir Mikey walking beside her as they kept journeying through the mountains, in search for Lena, and mostly just to get out of there.


	14. Lothlorien

Chapter 14 - Lothlorien

The adventurers had a hard time heading through the Misty Mountains, but eventually they escaped. They arrived in the forests of Mirkwood a few days after they left the Misty Mountains.

"This is where we are from." Legolas said, looking around the autumn forest. It was the exactly noon. "Sadly, I think our journey will end here . . ." Iekika and Julliet groaned.

"Aw! Why!" Julliet complained. "Me and Nicole have become very good friends!"

"And I think that this is a once in a lifetime experience and we shouldn't miss out on it!" Iekika said.

"Why can't we?" Legolas asked in disbelief. "What do you mean "Why can't we?"! I mean . . . Look at them!" He pointed to the rest of the crew.

"What!" Feliesha asked. "You got a problem with us!" She asked.

"Oh just leave him alone!" Daniel said. "He has a point . . . I mean, look at us!" He said. Feliesha nodded in agreement. "So where are we going exactly?"

"We are almost in Lothlorien, the city of Wood Elves." Legolas said. "Once we're there, we'll decide if we should continue on your pointless journey or not . . ."

"OK." Daniel said. They continued, somehow they got off the path, so Anna and Aragorn used their swords to cut through the bushes.

"Man, when will we get there?" Anna asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Yeah I know!" Jeremy said. "I'm SO hungry. It must be lunchtime . . ." Soon they arrived in Lothlorien, and they were greeted at the entrance by Haldir.

"Well, well, well . . ." Haldir said. "If it isn't Prince Legolas and his love slave, Julliet!" Julliet growled at him. "Why are you back in Lothlorien? Shouldn't you be off on some deadly quest to destroy the One Ring."

"JUST LET US PASS!" Iekika said, storming to the front. "We're tired, and we want some sleep!" Haldir noticed who it was.

"M-M-Mistress Iekika!" He said, "I'm sorry to bother you people! Please, go through!" He said, moving out of the way for them to pass. As they were walking, Daniel and Nicole went up to Iekika.

"Why is he so scared of you?" Daniel asked.

"It's because I killed my twin sister Galadriel." Iekika said. "It was right before we departed for Rivendell."

"Why did you kill her?" Daniel asked.

"She broke one of my nails!" Iekika said.

"You are just plain old dimwitted . . ." Nicole said. "Now, where can we rest?"

"Oh, follow me!" Iekika said. "I'll see you all to the inn!"


	15. Night time in Lothlorien

Chapter 15 - Night time in Lothlorien

During the night, Daniel couldn't fall asleep, and it wasn't Jeremy's gas that kept him up either. Well it could have been, but he didn't think so. He had hardly any sleep since they left Rivendell. He wished he was at home, in his own bed. He sat up. He was sharing a room with Legolas, Aragorn, and Jeremy. He decided to go to the café to get something to eat. Once he was down there he was startled to see, none other then Sarah W the Ringwraith.

"I'm looking for some travelers!" Sarah said to the inn keeper.

"Hmm . . . there are a lot of travelers in this inn!" The inn keeper replied. Suddenly, Sarah grabbed his throat and lifted him off the ground.

"Don't get smart with me buddy!" She hissed. This made Daniel jump and hid around the corner. "There are a few elves, three humans, and a Hobbit!" She said. "Do you have a party like that here?"

"Uhh . . .well . . . considering that those are the most popular races in Middle Earth-"

"I SAID DON'T GET SMART WITH ME!" Sarah threatened, lifting him up higher. Daniel snuck to the door. He opened it a crack and saw Jill and Garrett sitting on their horses.

"How long is she going to take?" Garrett asked. Jill shrugged.

"I don't know, but where are the rest of us?" She asked.

"They're searching different inns here." Garrett replied. "You know that new one Sarah stabbed? Who was it . . . Lena? She's such a ditz!" Jill laughed.

So that's where Lena went! Daniel thought in his head.

"If Sarah takes any longer, I'm gonna go in there and scream!" Jill said.

"I don't think that would be wise." Another Ringwraith said, riding up the road to them. It was Nick. "Imagine how mad Sarah would get at you! Oh boy! I don't even wanna think about it . . ."

Jill agreed.

"I want to get out of here though! I have a date with this really hot Orc in Mordor . . ." Jill said. Garrett and Nick both rolled their eyes.

"All you think about is men!" Garrett said. Daniel was so busy listening that he didn't realize Sarah walking up behind him.

"Excuse me Daniel, but I have to get to my friends, can you please move?" Sarah W asked politely.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Sure." Daniel said, moving and Sarah walked pass.

"Thank you Daniel." She said, continuing to Nick, Jill, and Garrett. "DANIEL!" She suddenly screamed, realizing who she had passed.

"Uh-oh!" Daniel said, then he ran back into the inn and up the stairs to his room.

"YOU THREE! GO GET HIM!" Sarah W said, jumping up and down. Jill, Nick, and Garrett all ran into the inn and up the stairs. Nick searched a room, but no one was in there. Garrett searched a room, and saw Legolas, Aragorn, and Jeremy sleeping in their beds. But something wasn't right. He then noticed a huge lump under the covers on a bed near the window. He slowly walked towards it.

Jill went into another room, and saw Nicole, Julliet, Iekika, and Jessica sitting in a circle on the floor talking, while Anna was sitting in her bed reading.

"Hey Girls!" Jill said, running in and joining the circle. She sat cross legged.

"Uh hey . . ." Nicole said.

"So what's the juicy gossip this week?" Jill asked.

"Well Julliet was just telling us on how to have the men wrapped around your finger like how Legolas is with her . . ." Jessica said.

"Oh goody!" Jill said, clapping her hands. "I am SO sick of Ringwraith talk. You know, like, how you kill this, or how to bleed out your hand. Stuff like that." The girls all gave her a weird look.

- - -

Garrett crept across the wooden floor, unsheathing his sword slowly. The lump in the bed was now shivering in fear. He poked it with his sword, and it screamed. He recognized that scream from childhood sleep overs. He pulled back the cover, to reveal Daniel sitting in a ball.

"DANIEL!" He said surprised. Daniel opened one of his eyes.

"Garrett?" He asked. "HEY GARRETT! How's life as a Ringwraith?"

"Well you know . . . it's not bad." Garrett replied. "You get a free license to kill from the Dark Lord though!"

"Cool!" Daniel replied. They were interrupted by Nick yelling in the hallway.

"GARRETT! JILL! We're goin'! There's nobody here but rats!" Nick screamed.

"Oh sorry! I gotta go." Garrett said. "We should do this again."

"Ok See ya Garrett!" Daniel said.

- - -

Jill rolled her eyes to the voice of Nick.

"Sorry girls . . . I gotta go." She said. "But let's do this again sometime. Here's my card." She said, handing Nicole a card and then leaving. Nicole looked down at the card.

"What's it say?" Iekika asked.

"Jill Adrain, Ringwraith Number 2. Servant of the Dark Lord. Anytime you need someone to do your dirty work for you, call me!" Nicole read aloud. "Wow. You know, these Ringwraiths seem pretty nice." She said. "Maybe we don't have to be afraid of them like Master Elrond said!"


	16. The Gap of Rohan

Chapter 16 - The Gap of Rohan

After the group left Lothlorien, they decided to travel to the kingdom of Rohan. There was no specific reason, Aragorn decided it would be wise to head to the kingdom of Gondor, so the Ringwraiths wouldn't find Jessica there.

"How come they wouldn't think about looking in Gondor?" Daniel asked. They were cutting through some bush near the Great River.

"Because their main attraction to us is Jessica." Anna explained. "And since she is a Hobbit, the won't think of looking for her in Gondor, because it is the home of humans."

"Oh." Daniel said.

"Leave it to Anna for ideas!" Jeremy said sarcastically. She whacked him over the head with the back of her sword. They could hear the rushing currents of the Great River. Daniel and Nicole were walking side by side.

"You know, hearing the river reminds me of something . . ." Nicole said.

"What?" Daniel asked, curiously.

"That I have had to go to the bathroom since we left Mirkwood!" She said. Daniel laughed. He kept on eyeing Jessica near the back, who was walking with Julliet and Iekika. 'I wonder what's so special about that Hobbit?' Daniel thought.

"Where has Chelsi been lately?" Iekika suddenly realised out loud.

"Oh, since she's a merchant, she decided to stay in Lothlorien." Julliet answered. Iekika nodded her head. Legolas was ahead, making sure there was no one on their trail. After they were travelling for a while, Feliesha saw a shaking bush.

"AH! A shaking bush! A SHAKING BUSH!" She screamed. Then, out jumped the thief dwarf man, Matt. "Oh never mind, it's only Matt."

"That makes you feel welcomed . . ." Matt said, looking to the ground.

"Hi Matt!" Daniel said. "Are you gonna join us again?"

"Yeah, I think so. . ." He replied.

"Where's Brandon?" Feliesha asked.

"I don't know. I think he got kidnapped by the Ringwraiths." Matt replied.

"Man, they're kidnapping EVERYONE." Nicole said. So they continued on.

- - -

Soon, they passed the Great River. They camped at the bottom of a waterfall, and continued journeying to Rohan, to make their way to Gondor. After days and days of travelling, they soon arrived at The Gap of Rohan.

"Wow! I thought I would never make it passed the walls of Rivendell just a few days ago." Jeremy said. "And now, I'm in the land of humans!" He was proud to accomplish such a deed.

"We still have a ways to go yet." Legolas said. Julliet sighed.

"I'll cross rivers of fire for you!" She said, gawking at Legolas. Just then, they saw a group of riders on horses coming towards them. Everyone unsheathed their weapons, thinking it was Black Riders coming towards them.

"Stand your guard everyone!" Aragorn commanded. As the riders got closer, they realised it wasn't the Nazgul. It seemed to be a group of humans. "The riders of Rohan!" Aragorn said, under his breath. Soon, they had The heroes surrounded.

"What business does such an odd party have in Rohan?" Asked their captain, Eomer.

"We are travelling to Gondor, fleeing from the dark one and his minions." Aragorn said. "Could you possibly help us out by lending us horses?"

"Well we don't have any horses here . . . But we'll take you to Edoras, and from there you will get horses." Eomer replied.

"Thanks!" Daniel said. They all joined and got on someone's horse. Soon, Eomer noticed Jessica.

"You have a Hobbit with you!" He said, surprised.

"Yeah. And you're point?" Feliesha asked. "You have a problem with Hobbits? Do you wanna fight!"

"Uh no." Eomer replied. "But we saw two Hobbits being dragged into Fangorn Forest by the wizard, Gandalf." This caught everyone's attention. It could have been Frodo and his friends. Daniel looked at Aragorn.

"Should we go after them?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah I think so . . ." Aragorn replied. "Daniel, you, Jeremy, Legolas, and Julliet head to Fangorn Forest and see what's happening. The rest of you, come to Edoras with me." So Daniel, Jeremy, Julliet, and Legolas got off their horses and started heading towards a batch of trees in the distance.

"BYE!" Everyone said, waving to the four brave warriors. Then, they continued their way to Edoras.

"Wow, this is great!" Nicole said to Iekika. "This is the first time in our journey that I haven't been with Daniel and Jeremy! Actually, in my life! Wow, I forgot what it was like not to have a headache!" Feliesha, Iekika, and Jessica all laughed.

- - -

Once they arrived in Edoras, they rode up to the Golden Hall. Once they were there, they were introduced to Eomer's sister: Eowyn, and his brother: Tom. Nicole had her eye on Tom.

"Hehe. I think I'm gonna like it here . . ." She said with a twinkle in her eye.


	17. An Entish Visit

Chapter 17 - An Entish Visit

Daniel, Julliet, Jeremy, and Legolas finally arrived at Fangorn Forest. Daniel and Jeremy were in front of Julliet and Legolas, who were holding each other's hands. Daniel and Jeremy were talking about whatever they usually talk about and they kept walking into each other. Soon, after about five minutes into walking into the forest, Jeremy was already scared.

"What's the matter with you?" Legolas asked Jeremy. Jeremy was white.

"Sorrie, I get nervous whenever we go into forests . . ." Jeremy replied.

"Why?" Julliet asked. Jeremy kept quiet.

"Oh You are the BIGGEST whimp in all of Middle Earth." Daniel said.

"NO IM NOT!" Jeremy argued.

"YES YOU ARE!" Daniel argued back. They kept arguing for about half an hour, until Julliet cleared her throat, then they both looked at her and Legolas to find to confused looks on their faces. "Hehe. Never mind. Let's just keep going." So they continued through the forest. Soon, they approached a huge tree.

"Man I'm tired . . ." Julliet said, wiping the sweat off her forehead, and then leaning back on the tree. Suddenly, the tree just moved. "AH!"

"What is it?" Legolas asked, readying his bow.

"T-The tree! It moved!" She said.

"Hmm" Daniel said, circling the tree. "I think this is an Ent." He concluded.

"What's an Ent?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm not just An Ent, I am ZE Ent!" The tree replied. It had a powerful voice and made all four of the elves jump. "My name iz Chantal, and I am ze prettiest, Ent in all of Fangorn Forest."

"Uh, right." Legolas replied.

"What are YOU doing in mon area?" Chantal asked.

"Uh. We're looking for two Hobbits." Daniel said. "Have you seen them? A wizard kidnapped them."

"Non." Chantal replied. "I have not . . . But I might be able to help you.. If you do moi une favour."

"What do you want?" Julliet asked. "Can we sacrifice Jeremy?" He looked at her in shock, and then at Chantal in fear.

"Not quite . . ." Chantal replied. "Go to ze Temple of Ze Grenouilles. And find me 15 frogs, and I vill help you."

"OK." They all agreed.

"Where is it?" Daniel asked.

"Follow ze yellow brick road!" Chantal said, pointing to a yellow brick road. So the four friends went down the road, in search of The Temple of the Grenouilles.


	18. Watching the Stars

Chapter 18 - Watching the Stars

The night of the day Nicole, Feliesha, Jessica, Matt, Aragorn, and Anna arrived in Edoras, they all stayed at the Great Hall. During the night, Nicole couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about Eomer's younger brother, Tom. She decided to get up, and watch the stars outside.

While she was wandering through the castle, she arrived in the foyer, where Eowyn and the king's advisor, Wormtongue were playing poker. Wormtongue had a huge cigar in his mouth.

"HA. I win!" Wormtongue yelled out standing up and slamming his cards down onto the table. He started doing a little victory dance.

"You are a jerk." Eowyn said. "I think I'm gonna make up that you're hypnotising my uncle and so you will be kicked out of the kingdom."

"You're a poor sport!" Wormtongue said.

"Oh, so I'm a poor sport now huh?" Eowyn said. "Well then I guess you will be responsible of the disappearance of the Riders of Rohan too!" She said, walking out of the room.

"THAT WAS YOU AND YOU KNOW IT!" Wormtongue yelled, running after her.

"Lalalalalalala, I'm not listening!" Nicole could hear Eowyn yelling down the hall. She walked through the foyer and opened the huge doors. She found herself on the stone platform and saw the velvet blue sky with sparkled stars sprinkled throughout it.

"I hope Daniel and the other's are ok. . ." She said out loud, not really thinking or caring if anyone else heard her. She overlooked the town going down the hill. It seemed so peaceful with everyone sleeping in their houses.

"Who are they?" A voice asked. Nicole immediately turned around, a bit startled. She saw Tom standing there looking at her.

"Uh . . . my friends . . ." Nicole said.

"Oh yeah." Tom said, walking out beside her. They stood quietly for a few minutes. "You know, I don't think you're safe here. There has been rumours that the evil sorcerer Mr Pinkerton is planning on abducting this city soon. I think my uncle, King Théoden will order us to go to Helm's Deep for safety."

"Oh . . ." Nicole said. "We are running from the Nazgul. For some reason, they're after us and are trying to capture our Hobbit friend, Jessica."

"Oh." Tom said.

"Yeah." Nicole responded. There was a dead silence in the air.

"You know maybe you should come to Helm's Deep with us . . ." Tom suggested. Nicole looked at him as he looked back at her.

"M-Maybe, I will inform Aragorn about it . . ." Nicole said. Her and Tom gazed into each other's eyes, and stayed awake for hours, watching the shooting stars fly across Middle Earth.


	19. A Cloister of Trials

Chapter 19 - A Cloister of Trials

Daniel, Jeremy, Julliet, and Legolas arrived at the end of the yellow brick road, and arrived at a cliff with a suspension bridge crossing a river. On the other side of the river was the Temple of the Grenouilles. It was kind of in the shape of a pyramid, and there was stone stairs going up and reaching an arch to enter the temple.

"So should we go in?" Daniel asked. They all started walking across the bridge. Jeremy looked down and saw frogs jumping in and out of the river. They were green frogs.

"Hey! Why don't we go down there to get the frogs?" Jeremy said, proud that he had an idea.

"Well, Chantal gave me this note that said she wants 15 GOLDEN frogs. . ." Legolas said. "So I think we'll have to enter the temple to find them."

"I hope it doesn't take too long." Julliet exclaimed. "I am worried about Merry and Pippin, who knows what Gandalf will do to them!"

"Ew. I don't even wanna think about it!" Daniel said. Julliet kind of smirked. They continued across the bridge and soon arrived at the bottom of the stairs. "I guess we're going up . . ."

"Well I wonder what makes you say that!" Julliet said, sarcastically. Daniel made a face at her, and she made one back at him. So they finally all four went up the stairs. Once they were at the top they were in a small foyer room.

"There's no door to get in . . ." Legolas said, observing the room with his eyes. There was nothing in the room except a little alter in the center with something on it that looked like you need to put something in it. There were a bunch of hieroglyphs on the walls. It was some strange language, and there were pictures of frogs eating little stick men.

"I wonder what this means. . ." Daniel said, looking at the hieroglyphs. Julliet went and inspected them too.

"It looks like Entish writing." Julliet concluded.

"Can you translate it?" Daniel asked.

"Not for you!" Julliet shot back.

"Why not!" Daniel demanded. "C'mon! We have to hurry to save Merry and Pippin!" Julliet rolled her eyes.

"You are too stuck up! I don't even know why I came with you on your stupid quest!"

"Because he did." Jeremy said, pointing to Legolas.

"O yeah." Julliet replied.

"Well Julliet, if you aren't going to translate it for Daniel, can you translate it for me?" Legolas asked, in a sucky voice.

"OK. Anything for you babe." Julliet said, walking over to the walls. She inspected them for a while. "It says we need something called the "Grenouille Sphere" to put on the altar to open a secret door."

"Well this is great!" Daniel said. "Where are we gonna get one of those?"

"Oh stop complaining!" Julliet said. "It says right here that it's in a small cave underneath the suspension bridge!" Daniel rolled his eyes. Everyone just stood there. After a few minutes, Julliet broke the silence. "Well what are you waiting for Daniel? Go get the sphere!"

"You get it!"

"Don't back talk me! You get it!"

"WAIT!" Legolas interrupted. "This won't get us anywhere. I'll go and get it." Just then, he left and started heading down the stairs.

"He's so brave!" Julliet said.

"He probably just said that and is gonna leave so he doesn't have to be with you!" Jeremy said.

"WHAT!" Julliet screamed. She whacked him over the head. Within minutes, Legolas finally returned with an aqua coloured ball in his hand. He went up and placed it in the slot. At first, nothing happened, but soon, it started glowing and the room started shaking. Then, in front of them, another huge door opened, revealing a dark room.

"Whoa!" Jeremy said.

"Let's go!" Daniel said, and the four elves walked into the room.

"You know Legolas, I AM scared of the dark . . . Maybe you should carry me." Julliet said. Legolas rolled his eyes and was thankful that the room was dark so Julliet didn't see it. It was starting to get too dark. Daniel said a little chant, and a small flame came floating above his finger.

"There, now at least we can see a little bit." Daniel said. They were in a narrow hallway, and the walls were made of yellow stone. Soon, they saw a light at the end of the hallway. They all started running to it, and once they were there, they found a huge room with stairs and platforms all over the place. The room seemed lightened by a huge magical sphere floating at the top of the room.

"Wow!" Julliet said. "Where do you think we can find the frogs?" They were all looking around the marble stairs and platforms. There were tunnels running in and out of everywhere.

"I don't know, but let's start looking." Legolas said. Jeremy saw in the distance a figure wearing black disappear around the corner.

"A wa - a wa - wa - wa- weird." He said.

"Why are you studdering?" Julliet demanded.

"The same reason why you're so bossy!" Jeremy replied.

"OK split it up!" Daniel said, he knew someone would end up with a black eye, most likely Jeremy. "Let's just keep going. They entered the maze and were searching for hours and couldn't find any sign of a golden frog. Every once in a while Jeremy kept noticing a black figure running around in the maze. Finally, they entered another chamber. It had hieroglyphs on the walls too. "So what's it say?" Daniel asked. Julliet went and inspected.

"It says: 'Find the Golden Frogs in the center sphere'." She read aloud.

"Do you think it means that light thing-a-ma-jig in the middle?" Jeremy asked. Legolas was stroking his chin.

"Probably." He responded.

"But how do we get up there?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know." Legolas answered. "Julliet, is there any more written on there?"

"Yeah, but I can't understand it . . ." She answered. They all thought for a while.

"Well we'll find something." Daniel said. Just then, they heard laughing coming from the other room. They all ran out to see Sarah Mac at the top of the huge sphere.

"It's a Ringwraith!" Jeremy announced, pulling out his dagger. Legolas and Daniel readied their bows, and Julliet pulled out her sword.

"What do you want?" Daniel yelled up to Sarah Mac.

"I want Pippin!" She screamed down. "And I know you want these frogs, so why don't we switch?"

"Pippin isn't with us!" Legolas said.

"Too bad, I guess no frogs for you then . . ." Sarah Mac said, jumping off the sphere, and landing on the ground unsheathing her sword. "Get ready!" She said. Then she did a back flip and jumped onto a platform across and above the four elves. Daniel and Legolas both started shooting their arrows frantically at her, but she kept dodging them.

"Curse you, heathen!" Julliet yelled, running up the stairs and meeting her at the platform.

"Julliet . . . I didn't think it had to end this way . . ." Sarah said.

"Aw too bad!" Julliet said. She struck her sword at Sarah and she blocked it with her sword. "En garde!" Julliet yelled, as their swords clashed together. They were both taught very well.

"Shouldn't we help her?" Daniel asked.

"No, this is between them." Legolas answered. "They used to be sisters, and then Sarah turned to the dark side. Their father, Mark taught them both very well how to sword fight. Only the better one will win . . ." So the three male elves observed Julliet and Sarah fighting. There were swords clashing, and sweat running down both their faces.

"This is it!" Julliet yelled. She was about to stab Sarah, when she kicked Julliet's sword out of her hand and it went sliding across the floor.

"Haha! Whose the better sword fighter now?" Sarah said, proudly kicking Julliet onto her back. "Well Julliet, I guess this is goodbye . . ." She had her sword right up to Julliet's throat, when suddenly Julliet heard a voice in her head.

"Use the force!" It kept repeating.

"Uh wrong story, but whatever!" Julliet said. She held out her hand to her sword, and it magically slid over to her hand. This caught Sarah by surprise, and Julliet stabbed her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sarah screamed in agonizing pain. Then she fell to the ground. Julliet sheathed her sword and was panting heavily. She sat on the ground, staring at her sister's corpse. Legolas, Daniel, and Jeremy ran up to her.

"Don't worry Julliet." Legolas assured her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "She's gone to a better place now, a place where she can start over." He said, looking to the ceiling.

"Or the other place." Jeremy said, looking down to the ground. Daniel elbowed him. Julliet nodded to Legolas and stood up.

"Well I guess we should get those frogs . . ." She said, and they kept searching for a way to get up to the sphere.


	20. The Evil Sorcerer

Chapter 20 - The Evil Sorcerer

Mr Pinkerton marched down the halls of the tower of Orthanc, where he and his lover, Saraman lived together and watched the affairs of Middle Earth. He marched towards a room with a balcony looking over a huge field, where thousands of orcs are waiting for his command to attack on whatever he wants. He was proudly marching down the halls when he stopped. A few feet ahead of him stood a man wearing white robes.

"Pinkerton . . ." He said. It was Saraman. "There's something we need to . . . discuss."

"What is it?" Mr Pinkerton asked.

"You seem distant now . . . " Saraman answered. "You aren't fun anymore . . . All you think about is world domination now, with Sauron. What about ME? Remember when we used to go smell the flowers together?" Mr Pinkerton turned his head away.

"Things have changed, Saraman." He said. "I can only do so much. Think about it, we are doing something great! Who knows, maybe we can spend our anniversary in Mordor for the summer? Wouldn't you like that?"

"You're doing it again!" Saraman said.

"Doing what, my love?" Mr Pinkerton asked.

"You only think about the future! What about NOW? What if I die? What will you do?" Saraman asked.

"Heh. There's always Gandalf!" Mr Pinkerton said, shrugging. "C'est la vie."

"That cut me deep!" Saraman said, crying and running down the hall. Mr Pinkerton shrugged. He had more important things to deal with. Saraman will have to wait. He continued heading down the hallway and finally arrived at the balcony. There were orcs all over the place talking away.

"OK before we go ANYWHERE, I'm going to need 5 minutes of silence. This is way too unacceptable." The orcs stood quiet. At four minutes and 59 seconds, one of them coughed. Mr Pinkerton rolled his eyes, annoyed. "OK! START OVER!" There was a groan in the crowd.

3 days later . . .

The orcs were all still standing in front of Orthanc, quietly. Soon, Gandalf arrived and walked past them with a puzzled look. He was dragging Merry and Pippin by ropes. He walked into the tower, and heard crying coming from the library. He curiously walked over and found Saraman sobbing at his chair.

"What's wrong?" Gandalf asked.

"Its. . . Mr Pinkerton . . ." Saraman said over baffled wails. "He's changed."

"Really? Too bad, I brought two Hobbits and . . ."

"No, he hasn't changed that way." Saraman interrupted. "He's power hungry! He's been out on the becony for 3 days waiting for the orcs to be quiet and . . . I don't think he loves me like he used to."

"REALLY!" Gandalf said. This was his big chance to get Saraman away from Mr Pinkerton and he could have Saraman to himself. "That's great - I mean, that's too bad . . ." Saraman nodded in agreement. He went to blow his nose, and he chucked his Kleenex on a huge pile of used Kleenexes.

"Well, I will talk to him . . ." Gandalf offered. "But now, we have more important things to deal with."


	21. Leaving Edoras

Chapter 21 - Leaving Edoras

Nicole awoke to the sounds of people running all over the place in the Golden Hall. She was in the guest room. She got up and decided to look to see what was going on. She found Feliesha and Iekika standing in the center of the room as people went running past them. Nicole decided to head over to them.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked.

"Well someone finally decided to wake up . . ." Feliesha said, as a joke. Nicole gave a fake laugh and repeated her question.

"There's a rumour going around that the evil wizard, Mr Pinkerton, and his sidekick Saraman are coming to attack Edoras with millions of Orcs." Iekika explained.

"Really?" Nicole asked, surprised. "What are we gonna do?"

"Kind Théoden is arranging for everyone to go to Helm's Deep." Iekika answered. "Aragorn went to look for him right now and we're supposed to wait here for him." She explained. Nicole nodded. She looked around.

"Where are Jessica, Anna, and Matt?" She asked. Iekika shrugged.

"Jessica is out shopping, and I don't know where Matt went . . ." Feliesha said. "And I don't know where Anna is."

"I'm here!" Anna said, running into the room, pushing through the people. "Aragorn told me to tell you that we need to go to the front gate NOW!" She said, out of breath. "There are two Ringwraiths here . . ." Nicole sighed.

"Will we EVER get a moments rest?" She asked. The four girls pushed through the crowd of people. Soon they found themselves on the entrance outside, where Nicole and Tom were the night before. The streets were full of people too.

"Ready?" Anna asked. The three nodded and they raced through the streets. They passed a clothes shop and Nicole noticed a short blond haired woman there.

I wonder who that is. She thought to herself sarcastically. She went over and lifted the girl up by the back of her dress.

"Hello Jessica. We got to go now . . ." She said. Jessica started squirming and tried punching Nicole. She missed. "C'mon! Let's go." So she carried Jessica all the way to the front gate where Aragorn, King Théoden, Eowyn, Tom, Anna, Iekika, and Feliesha were waiting for them.

"Good. Now everyone's here." Aragorn said.

"So where's this black rider?" Feliesha asked, looking around.

"I don't know." King Théoden answered. "He was here earlier, but now he's gone." Anna inspected the hills in the distance.

"How many were there?" She asked Aragorn in a hushed voice.

"There were two or three . . ." Aragorn replied. "But I don't want the king to know or he will panic."

"I see . . ." Anna replied.

"So what are we gonna do about it?" Nicole asked.

"Tom, you and Nicole gather the village to the front gate." King Théoden said. Tom and Nicole nodded, and ran back into the city. "This is insane! First, Orcs plan on attacking Edoras, and now the Nazgul are here! What next?"

- - -

Nick and Paul stood at the cliff of a mountain that overlooked the hilly city of Edoras. They could see in the distance small figures of people gathering outside the gates, and leaving the town.

"That can't be a good sign. . ." Paul said.

"Nope." Nick replied. "We halfta follow them and then tell Sarah where they are planning on going. We might have to have Saraman's group of orcs attack them."

"Heehee." Paul laughed. "You're evil!"

"I know." Nick replied as they galloped over the mountains to find Sarah W.

Back in Edoras, almost everyone in the city was gathered outside the gate. King Théoden ordered them to head to Helm's Deep. So they were all traveling. Anna and Aragorn walking together, Iekika and Feliesha and Jessica walking together, and Nicole walking by herself. She felt alone, out of the crowd.

"Hey." A familiar voice said. She turned around to see a young blond haired man. It was Tom. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh nothing . . ." Nicole said, continuing to walk as she looked at the ground.

"You look lonely . . ." Tom said.

"Yeah. . . . Well I'm used to being lonely." Nicole said. Then, Tom grabbed her hand, and they walked together, holding hands, to Helm's Deep.


	22. Misunderstood

Chapter 22 - Misunderstood

Daniel, Julliet, Legolas, and Jeremy finally found a teleporter that led them to the top of the sphere. They retrieved 15 golden frogs and put them in a small bag that Legolas had. Once they got the frogs, the temple started shaking.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked, in a bit of a panic. Julliet noted hieroglyphs on the altar that the frogs were on.

"It says: Once the golden ones are taken, the temple will collapse." Julliet read aloud.

"AH!" Jeremy screamed. 'We're all gonna die! We're all gonna die! We're all gonna-" Just then a huge boulder from the roof came falling onto the sphere and smashed in front of the four elves.

"C'mon! We halfta get out of here!" Legolas yelled over crashes of the old temple falling apart. They all ran to the teleporter and were soon at the base level, running up stairs and across platforms. Each step they took, they could feel the pressure of something crashing behind them. Their pace quickened and they didn't dare look behind. Soon they were out of the temple and they ran across the suspension bridge. Once they were safely across they turned to see the remains of the temple.

"Well that was a challenge. . ." Julliet said, as they looked at the suspension bridge that led to nothing but a pile of rubble.

"One that I'll never do again." Daniel said.

"Never trust an Ent!" Jeremy protested.

"Excuzé moi?" A familiar voice from behind them said. They turned around to see Chantal standing there. They all looked up. "Well I guess I vill not aide tu, oui?" She said.

"NO no!" Julliet yelled. "Don't listen to him, he's a retard! Here, we got your frogs for you!" Legolas then handed her the bag. She looked in.

"Oh, did I say Gold frogs? I meant Silver ones. Zey are right zere!" She said, pointing to a tree just outside the temple. It was an odd tree that had silver frogs growing out of it. Daniel sighed.

"You mean we went through all that work for nothing?" Daniel screeched.

"Mais non." Chantal decided. "I could alvayz use golden frogs. . . Now for my end of ze deal. Hop on moi!" She said, extending her arm out to the ground. The four elves walked up her arm. Julliet sat on her left shoulder, Legolas on her right shoulder, Daniel on a branch sticking out of her head, and Jeremy on her head. "Now, where tu?"

"Um. Do you know of a place where evil wizards would take Hobbits?" Daniel asked.

"Habbit? Quest-que c'est un Habbit?" Chantal asked confused.

"No." Jeremy said. "A Hobbit. You know, short, hairy, have big feet."

"Oh. Never heard of zem." Chantal replied. There was a slight groan through the four elves. "MAIS, I DO know where un evil sorcerer lives. . . Iz zat any help?"

"Sure." Daniel said.

"Will it take long?" Julliet asked. "I don't think I could tolerate being this far from Legolas too long."

"Non. Ze tower of Orthanc is close." Chantal answered. "Ve should be zere by tonight!"

"That's not close." Legolas stated.

"Oh." Chantal replied. "Vell tough tooties!" So Chantal led them through the wondrous Fangorn Forest for the remainder of the day. Soon in the distance, Daniel and his friends could see the top of the tower of Orthanc poke through thousands of trees.


	23. Forget Me Not

Chapter 23 - Forget Me Not

Nicole ran through the woods of Fangorn. She searched frantically for Legolas, Juliet, Daniel, and Jeremy. She searched and searched. She had to talk to them. Days past, and she wandered, alone. She didn't care about anything except finding her friends. There was a battle she saw, an unpleasant one. It was the battle of Helm's Deep.

- - -

_Nicole was running through a crowd of orcs, humans, and elves. All she wanted to find was Tom. It was raining, and she wasn't supposed to be outside of the caves of Helm's Deep, where the women and children were being protected. But she had a feeling, a feeling of someone close to her dying. Soon, she reached the gates of Helm's Deep. _

_She managed to escape, but was it any good? She turned to see behind her. On the top of the walls there were thousands of orcs and humans and elves fighting. She was positive she searched the entire fortress, and she couldn't find that certain blonde haired human from Rohan. None of the captains have seen him. _

_She just watched helplessly as the humans and elves lost terribly to the war. Suddenly, nine flying Ringwraiths, on black dragons flew and circled Helm's Deep through the sky. The dragons looked evil and mournful. Just then, huge flames came flying out of the dragon's mouths and blew up Helm's Deep._

"NO!" Nicole screamed, as she watched it burst into flames. "TOM!" She went running back in, but was stopped at the gate by flames. "TOM! JESSICA! IEKIKA! FELIESHA?" She screamed out her friend's names, and raced around the walls to find another door, or an opening, or something. There was nothing. She kneeled to the ground, and wept. She was alone.

- - -

Nicole suddenly opened her eyes. She was in Fangorn Forest. She had an awful dream of the events of the previous night. She got up, and sat by a dying fire. She poked it with a stick, as the last spark went out. She decided to get up and continue searching for her friends.

"Please. . . Find me." She said, looking up to the stars.

- - -

Daniel, Jeremy, Julliet, and Legolas all were sleeping on Chantal as she rested on the ground. Suddenly, Daniel opened his eyes.

"Nicole?" He said out loud. He looked around. He could feel the presence of one of his good friends. "Nicole?" He repeated. There was nothing but the dark, and silence. He jumped off the sleeping Ent and started walking towards the forest. They were at a little opening at the moment. He walked through the forest, and soon met the figure of someone, he couldn't see who it was, because of the mists.

"Daniel?" The familiar voice called out. Daniel walked closer, and soon realised it was Nicole.

"What are you doing here?" Daniel asked. Nicole slowly started feeling tears returning to her already red itchy eyes.

"They're gone, Daniel." She said. "All of them, gone."

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked.

"I mean everyone! The Nazgul killed off every last Rohirim, every last Rider, every last royal blood." Every time she said something, she got closer. ". Every last one of our friends." She finally said. Daniel was speechless. "I came to find you, to say goodbye." She said. Daniel stared at her.

"What do you mean goodbye?" Daniel asked.

"I have this feeling. One night, I was talking to Tom, the prince of Rohan, and he told me he was half Elven. So when we were talking, we decided that if anything happens, we'll meet each other in the Gray Havens. So I have to go find him now. I have this feeling he's not dead." Daniel was silent for a moment.

"I understand..." Daniel replied. "I'll miss you. . ."

"I'll see you again, whenever you go to the Gray Havens." Nicole said, trying to cheer Daniel up.

"I guess so. . ." Daniel said, looking to the ground. "Yeah. I'll meet you there." Nicole smiled meekly.

"Goodbye Daniel." She said. They looked at each other for one last time, and then she disappeared back into the mists of Fangorn.

"Goodbye, ...Nicole." He said, then he turned to walk back to the rest of his friends.


	24. Confronting the Evil Wizards

Chapter 24 - Confronting the Evil Wizards

Days after Nicole left, Daniel and his friends finally arrived at the tower of Orthanc. It seemed deserted.

"Do you think anyone's there?" Julliet asked. Legolas shrugged. Chantal took them up to the front door. They all jumped off. Julliet fell off and Legolas caught her. Jeremy knocked on the doors really hard with huge knockers on the door.

"What big knockers!" Legolas stated.

"Oh thank you!" Julliet said, blushing. Legolas looked at her.

"Uh . . . oops." He said under his breath. Soon, an old man came to the door. He was wearing a pink too too.

"Whatever you're selling, I'm not interested!" He said, then he slammed the door.

"Right." Daniel said.

"That was slightly disturbing." Jeremy stated. "Who was that? Do you know, Chantal?"

"Zat was ze Mr BIG SHOT, Saraman." Chantal said. "He zort of ownz ze place wit' Gandalf and Monsieur Pinkerton!"

"Oh." Jeremy stated. Then they all banged on the door again.

"I SAID I'M NOT INTERESTED!" Saraman said, yelling. Then he noticed Chantal. He took a step back, and gulped. "Uh. . . Never mind! I'll buy it, I'll buy it!"

"We're not here to sell you anything." Daniel stated. "We want our friends, Merry and Pippin back!" He said. "AND NOW!"

"NO! We're not finished with them yet!" Saraman yelled.

"EW!" Legolas yelled. "ALRIGHT! 1 . . . 2 . . . 3! STAMPEED!" Just then, they all stormed the tower and searched frantically for the two Hobbits. Soon, they found them in this room sitting with Gandalf and Mr Pinkerton. They were drinking tea. Legolas picked them up and threw them out the window, where Chantal caught them.

"Well that was odd." Said Merry, as they sat on Chantal's bushy head.

"Indeed." Pippin replied. Then they shrugged and continued sipping their tea.

"YOU WRECKED OUT TEA PARTY!" Gandalf screamed, looking from the window to Legolas and his friends. He was so loud that the whole tower shook. Then, he started slowly walking towards Legolas and his friends. His eyes glowing with madness.

"Sheesh. Take a chill pill." Julliet said.

"THAT'S IT! NOBODY TALKS TO MY BITCH LIKE THAT EXCEPT ME!" Mr Pinkerrton yelled. Just then, Saraman walked into the room. He heard this, and covered his mouth.

"That's it." He squealed. "Pinkerton, we're through!" Then he went running out of the tower, crying.

"That's COMPLETELY unacceptable behaviour." Mr Pinkerton said storming over to the window. "I'm gonna need 30 seconds of silence!" He yelled out. In the distance, Saraman turned around. His beard and white hair flowing in the wind.

"No Pinkerton." He said. "No. No more silence. Not for you. Not for me! WE ARE THROUGH!" Then he ran over the fields, Gandalf chasing after him.

"GANDALF!" Pinkerton yelled. "WAIT! I HAD BIG PLANS FOR US! TOGETHER, WE WOULD MAKE THE WORLD A BIG SILENT ONE! JUST FOR THE TWO OF US!"

"No." Gandalf turned back. "It won't work out between us."

"We can make it work!"

"Well we probably could, but Saraman makes WAY better waffles in the morning." Gandalf replied. "So see ya!" Mr Pinkerton screamed, as his two lovers went away over the hill. Mr Pinkerton angrily turned away from the window, facing Daniel and his friends.

"YOU!" He screamed, pointing at them. "YOU WRECKED MY LIFE!" He charged at them. He was about to slash Legolas and Julliet with his staff, when Daniel shot him in the forehead.

"Die scumbag!" Daniel screamed. Then, Mr Pinkerton fell to the ground, with a stream of blood sliding down his face. Then, Legolas, Julliet, and Jeremy started kicking him towards the window. Jeremy lifted him up, and threw him out the window, and when he landed to the ground, Sir Mikey Almighty Kool Guy 285th came down and started eating him.

"Whose that?" Daniel asked, looking out the window.

"I think that's Sir Mikey Almighty Kool Guy 285th!" Jeremy stated. "I haven't seen him in a while!" So they watched Nicole's old pet eat away at the evil wizard, and then leave, probably never seeing him again.

"Good bye, Sir Mikey. We hardly knew ye!" Daniel said, as the Warg walked off into the silhouette of the sunset.

"The owner left, and so does the beast." Julliet said.


	25. The Fated Hour

Chapter 25 - The Fated Hour

Daniel, Jeremy, Julliet, and Legolas left the gothic tower of Orthanc. It was now their final stage of their journey, they had to travel to the wastelands of Mordor and find Frodo and Sam, to finally destroy the One Ring. Hopefully, they'd still be alive. It was a long trek to Mordor, but within a week they finally arrived at the Black Gate. They stood outside the huge gate, looked at each other, took a deep breath and walked in. Mordor was a desolate land, with polluted air. The four elves stood in front of the huge closed gate.

"So how are we gonna get in?" Daniel asked, looking at the huge door. Julliet shrugged.

"Don't ask me!" She said.

"There are orcs on the inside that will greet us." Legolas said. "I'm sure it won't be a friendly greeting either." Just then, an army of orcs came marching up to the Black Gate. They stopped when they saw the four elves.

"Well, what have we here?" One of the orcs said. The elves hesitated and stepped back a bit, as Legolas slowly took out his bow. Julliet signalled for Legolas to put down his bow.

"Wait." She whispered. "I have an easier way. . ." He obediently took down his bow. She stepped ahead of the rest of her friends. "Greetings fellow. . . um . . . Orcs. We have travelled from the distant land of Rivendell to uh . . . congratulate the almighty . . . Sauron!"

"Bull." One of the Orcs said.

"Let's eat 'em." Another Orc said.

"AH!" Jeremy screamed. They started running away from the orcs, while they chased after them. Soon however, Daniel felt a hand grab him and lift him up. He found himself on a black dragon with someone wearing black sitting in front of him.

"What's going on?" He asked. The Ringwraith turned around. She had shoulder length blond hair.

"We've decided to rescue you . . ." She said. "I'm Jill." Daniel was a bit confused. But he shrugged it off. The important thing was, he was safe.

"What about my friends though?" He asked eagerly.

"They're alright." Jill replied. Daniel turned around to see Jeremy being hung in the air by another Ringwraith.

"LET ME GO!" Jeremy screamed. The Ringwraith just laughed. Jeremy looked up, he had streaked blond hair. He lifted Jeremy up to the dragon and they followed close behind Daniel and Jill. "Who are you?"

"I am me, but you can call me Paul I guess . . ." Paul said. Julliet was being held by her leg by Ashley. But after much complaining Ashley let her sit up on the dragon. Lena was holding Legolas by the arm. She pulled him up to sit with her.

"So why are you guys helping us?" Daniel asked.

"Because our leader, Sarah is asking too much out of us and we're under paid." Jill replied.

"Oh." Daniel said. He was silent for a few minutes. "But why did you guys blow up Helm's Deep? How could you do that? Think of all the innocent people you killed."

"Well that was Sarah's command so we did it." Jill said.

"I see." Daniel replied. So Jill led them all to their secret layer. While they were in the air, Daniel kept scrolling his eyes on the ground to find two Hobbits that would be carrying a ring to the fires of Mt Doom. He couldn't find them. Soon they arrived at the peak of a mountain, with a cave in it. They all landed on a platform and got off of the dragons. They entered the cave. It was a shabby cave, but not too bad. There were places to rest. On one of the beds made out of grass, they saw another Ringwraith sitting there.

"Hey Nick." Paul said, walking to Nick, who had his eyes closed.

"Why did you bring elves here?" Nick asked, not opening his eyes. "You know very well Sarah does not want any one of their kind in our layer."

"We're helping them!" Lena said. "We can't work for Sarah anymore." This made Nick open one of his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Well think about it." Jill said, sitting beside him. "Remember our raid in on Helm's Deep? We killed thousands of innocent people." She said. Nick closed his eyes again.

"Well Sarah doesn't care, as long as we get that Hobbit. Once we find her things will go back to how they used to . . ." Nick said. Daniel was quiet, but he thought he should speak up.

"But that Hobbit was in Helm's Deep!" Daniel blurted out. Nick immediately opened both his eyes.

"WHAT?" He screamed.

"What's so important about that Hobbit anyways?" Jeremy asked.

"Sarah just wants her as a Ringwraith for some reason . . ." Jill said.

"There's more to it than that." Nick said. "She wants Jessica to become a Ringwraith, because in an ancient Nazgulian Prophecy, there was a prophecy on a Hobbit who can over throw Sauron if they become a Ringwraith."

"Really?" Jill, Paul, Ashley, and Lena asked at the same time. Nick nodded.

"Sarah wanted Jessica because she was the Hobbit." Nick said. "And then the Ringwraiths would have ruled over Middle Earth." Jill, Ashley, Paul, and Lena imagined the possibilities. "But now that Jessica's gone, it's hopeless."

"But how come she never told us?" Paul asked.

"Because she knew it would get to your head, and she didn't want you guys going crazy until it was sure Jessica was a Ringwraith." Nick replied.

"But how did she know it was Jessica?" Legolas asked. "I mean, there are probably thousands of Hobbits in the Shire."

"Because she had an ancient pendant, which the prophecy spoke of." Nick replied. Legolas nodded in understandment. "But now that she's dead, there's no point."

"Where is Sarah?" Daniel asked, looking around and observing that Nick was the only one in the small cave.

"She's off talking with Sauron." Nick said. "He has her wrapped around her finger. That's why she wants to over throw him."

"Oh." Daniel said.

"You still shouldn't have brought them here." Nick said to Jill. Jill shrugged.

"What can I say? We're all just a bunch of back stabbers!" Jill said. Nick laughed silently as he closed his eyes again.

"Well as long as you don't get caught. . ." He said.

"Do you know if two Hobbits with the one ring made it to Mt. Doom yet?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah." Nick replied. "Sarah commanded Charlie and Monica to search for them and take them to Mt Doom to destroy the ring."

"Why does she want the ring destroyed?" Jeremy asked.

"Because she can't stand Sauron and she wants him dead, and if she can't get Jessica, then this way he will die. Even though we won't be the rulers of Middle Earth, but I don't think Sarah cares anymore. As long as Sauron's dead she's happy. Even if it means us dying too. . ."

"WHAT?" Paul asked. "We're gonna die? I don't want to die though. . . I have a life to live!" Nick shrugged.

"It's not our choice to what Fate takes us to . . ." Nick said. Jill, Ashley, and Lena were silent. They didn't know what to say, considering this is their last hour of living.

"Aw that's so sad!" Julliet said.

"It's our fault I guess . . ." Jill said. "I mean, we chose to be greedy and join Sauron and become succumbed to the dark side. . ."

"Not necessarily." Nick said. "It's just Fate running it's course." Daniel and his friends were speechless. Soon there was a huge explosion sound outside. They all ran to see what was happening.

"I guess this is it. . ." Jill said, taking a deep breath. The five Ringwraiths stood up, and soon completely demolished.

"wow. . ." Julliet said. "That's kinda sad."

- - -

"Well what do we do now?" Daniel asked, as they walked out of the Black Gate of Mordor. They looked off into the distant sea, and saw an Elven ship departing.

"Maybe that's a hint on where our destiny lies . . ." Julliet said. They went silent.

- - -

That night they camped outside they Black Gate. They had a small tent set up and were all sitting around a small campfire, silent. Tomorrow they would start their last journey in Middle Earth. The journey that every elf must face sooner or later. The journey to the Gray Havens, and then to the Undying Lands…


	26. Sea of Dreams

Chapter 26 - Sea of Dreams

It was a stormy night. Rain was racing out of the dark grey depressing clouds and hit the wooden floor of an Elven boat. Nicole sat on the deck, with her purple cloak covering her and keeping her warm. Her hood was covering her wet hair. She looked at the soaked deck as she thought about her friends. Daniel . . . Julliet . . . Jeremy . . . Jessica . . . Feliesha . . . Legolas . . . all of them. She missed them and wondered if she'd ever see them again, or what's left of them. She could hear the waves of Belegaer, the Great Sea crashing into the wooden ship. She was cold, tired, and lonely. She wanted to go home. She remembered she had found just days before in her home town, Rivendell.

- - -

_Nicole walked up the soap stone steps of the entrance of Rivendell. She wanted to hurry to say goodbye to fellow loved ones so she can hurry to see Tom, that is, if he was at the Gray Havens. She was not ready to see what she was about to. She reached the top of the stairs, and pushed open the wooden doors to see: nothing. The whole city was completely deserted. No elves shopping, no elf children playing, nothing. There was a faint wind pushing a few autumn leaves through the dead streets of the town. She looked around. There was no one there. She decided to go home and pack for her last journey. She went home and packed her special belongings in a bag her mother made for her when she was little. Once she was packed, she decided to take one last walk around her home, Rivendell. _

She walked, and soon she arrived to the doors of the house of Elrond. She slowly opened the doors, half expecting to see busy servants running everywhere. Once the doors were open, there was no one there. She walked down the foyer. The room seemed bigger with no one in it. She could hear the echoes of her feet stepping on the wood floor.

"Whose there?" A familiar voice called out. Nicole turned around startled. She was greeted by the tall Master Elrond.

"Master Elrond!" She bowed quickly, than stood up. Elrond got closer.

"Nicole?" He said surprised. He went up and gave her a hug. "What are you doing here? Where are Daniel and Jeremy? And the rest of the fellowship?"

"Oh, everything happened so fast!" Nicole replied. "I just wanna leave . . . I Wanna cross the Sea of Belegaer and go to the Undying Lands, and leave the affairs of Middle Earth behind me . . ." She said, she could feel herself starting to cry again as Master Elrond stroke her soft hair. She was sick of crying. She was sick of everything. She wanted to leave, and never come back.

"Maybe now is your time." Elrond said, walking over to the window, looking out at the abandoned town. "All the elves left. And the ones in Lothlorien too. It's only a matter of time till the elves are just a forgotten page in history. And I think the fate of Middle Earth has been decided. . ."

"What do you mean?" Nicole asked, walking over to him by the window.

"The airs have grown cold, the skies are graying." Elrond answered. "I think our ring bearer has failed, or will soon. . ." Nicole was silent as she heard this.

"You can't give up faith, Master Elrond."

- - -

Nicole awoke from her dream. Her dream of her final encounter with Elrond a few weeks ago. 'You can't give up faith.' She said in her mind. She stood up to see that the storm had passed. She looked over the calm sea of Belegaer. The silhouette of the sunrise reflected off the water. She sighed as she smelled the salt water. It seemed weird, this would be her last journey, as with many other elves. She thought of all the elves that crossed this enchanted sea. Suddenly, an elf on a lookout started hitting a bell. Nicole leaned over the edge to see what was ahead. There it was: The Undying Lands. She could see the port where the huge ship would enter. The buildings seemed so ancient and mysterious.

- - -

The huge ship pulled into the port. Elves joyfully ran out of the ship. There were small children running off and hugging another older elf waiting at the bottom for them. Nicole spotted a male elf running down and a female elf greeting him with a huge hug. He spun her around off her feat, and they walked off together, hand in hand. Seeing lovers and family reuniting again brought joy to Nicole, but at the same time, grief. She looked around and couldn't find anyone she knew. No family members, no friends, and no . . . Tom.

She slowly walked off the ship and down the wooden walkway, scanning her eyes through the crowd in search of someone she knew. Once she reached the bottom, she found herself in a crowd of elves. They were shoving and pushing her. Soon, she got out of the crowd, and out of the port. She found herself on a dirt road, with fields of lush green grass on either sides of her. She could hear someone following behind her.

"Hey Nicole. . ." The familiar voice said. Nicole turned around, smiled and embraced the figure in a hug. She was finally happy. Nothing else mattered anymore.

- - -

Lothlorien was deserted. Not a single elf was left walking through the enchanted city. Julliet, Daniel, Legolas, and Jeremy arrived at the white gates. Legolas opened and they walked to Julliet's house first.

"It feels good to be home. . ." Julliet said, "but it seems different here without everyone. . ."

"Yeah." Legolas agreed.

"While you guys are packing, I'm gonna go to Galadriel's mirror OK?" Daniel said. "I'll be fast." So with that he ran off into the city. Within about ten or fifteen minutes, he arrived at the mirror of Galadriel. He took the jar of magic water from a well and dumped it into the mirror bowl. He put the jar down and looked into the water.

At first, nothing was there. But soon, he could see him and Jeremy. They were on a huge ship. Then ripples came and it shifted towards Julliet and Legolas. It seemed like a wedding was going on. Then ripples came again and it shifted to Daniel talking to someone. She was wearing a purple cloak and it seemed like they were in a forest. It reflected back to the time when he saw Nicole . . . for the last time. The ripples returned, and it shifted to when they saw the five Ringwraiths demolish into nothing. Then, the ripples changed one last time.

It showed Daniel in a place. A dark, cold, place. He was alone. He could see himself looking around. Then he got up and started running, he ran faster and faster and faster until suddenly, yet another ripple came, and the water transformed back into its natural clear liquid. Daniel looked up from the water, and saw a woman dressed in white with long blonde hair standing on the stone steps. Her bare feet resting on the cold stone steps.

"You have fulfilled your quest." Galadriel said.

"Yeah. . ." Daniel said, looking towards the ground.

"You are not happy of this?" Galadriel asked.

"Well don't get me wrong. . ." Daniel answered. "Sure I'm happy we defeated Sauron, and the Ringwraiths. . . but I lost my-"

"Your friends. . ." Galadriel finished the sentence for him. She walked down the steps and met Daniel by the mirror. "Take this." She said, handing Daniel the ring she received long ago. "Go to the mountains north of here. The Misty Mountains. Living in the caves that the creature Gollum once dwelled in is an old man. A wizard or sage you might call him. His name is Merlin. Give him this ring and you will have one wish granted. You can bring your friends back. . ."

Daniel looked up at Galadriel. She handed him the ring and smiled at him as her ring fell into his hand.

"Thank you." Daniel said, smiling back. Galadriel bent her head a bit and gave him a soft kiss on the fore head.

"Now go." Galadriel said. Daniel looked down and put the ring on his finger. When he looked up again, Galadriel was gone. Daniel ran back to Legolas, Julliet, and Jeremy.

"Daniel there you are!" Jeremy called out. "C'mon! We have to head to the Gray Havens now!"

"You guys go without me. There's something I have to take care of before I leave." Daniel replied.

"What is it?" Julliet asked.

"You'll find out eventually." Daniel replied.

"We'll go with you." Legolas offered.

"No." Daniel argued. "I have to do this on my own. Go on without me." He gave Julliet a hug.

"Goodbye. . . Daniel." She said. "I'll miss you."

"Don't talk like we'll not see each other again." Daniel replied. "The war of the ring is over. What trouble could happen?" They let go of each other, as their eyes said goodbye. Then, Daniel turned to Legolas. "Well Legolas, it was nice journeying with you." Daniel said.

"Same with you, Daniel." Legolas said. "I had fun adventuring with you. See you on the other side. . ." They nodded at each other and Daniel passed them and met with Jeremy.

"Well retard. . . I guess this is goodbye for now." Daniel said to his friend.

"Yeah. . ." Jeremy nodded. There was an awkward silence between them. "Well, I guess I'll see you when I see you. Be careful. . ." He said, softly punching Daniel's shoulder.

"Yeah. You too." Daniel replied. They nodded at each other. Then, Daniel left the opposite way of them. He didn't turn around. He kept walking. So did his three friends, who headed to the Gray Havens.

Daniel walked for days in sunny weather and sometimes rainy weather until he finally reached the foot of the Misty Mountains. He entered the caves that he heard Gollum once lived in. It was cold, dark, and damp in there. It reminded him of what he saw in Galadriel's mirror. Suddenly, he could hear the walls rumble. He started running, faster and faster by every foot. The roof started collapsing, as Daniel fell to the ground.


	27. Epilogue: Reuniting

Epilogue - Reuniting

It was a crisp morning and the sun was shining. Nicole awoke from her sleep. It had been one year since she met Legolas, Julliet, and Jeremy at the port. They had been living together in the Undying Lands since, and every morning they would go to the port to see if a boat came, carrying their friend, Daniel.

So far, hardly any boats came, and the ones that did had few elves on them. They still went every morning. So Nicole got up and ready, and went outside to Tom's house to wait for him. Although Tom never met Daniel he still joined them in waiting for him. Soon, he came out and gave Nicole a hug. Then, they walked over to Julliet's house and she came out. Then, they met up with Jeremy and Legolas at a crossroad in the center of the town they lived in: Baerlon.

Once they were together, they headed down to the port. When they got there, no one was there, not even a boat. They waited for a while. Soon, in the distance they could see a boat.

"Look a boats coming!" Jeremy yelled, pointing to the small object.

"You're observant." Nicole answered. They waited eagerly until finally the boat came in. Once it did, a few beings came off. They noticed about 4 come off. One of them was shorter than the rest. They ran up the walkway to meet them. One pulled back his dark green cloak to reveal a fair face, with spiked brown hair. "DANIEL!" Nicole screamed, giving him a hug.

"Hey..." Daniel said, returning a hug. Nicole looked at the others. There was: Feliesha, Jessica, Iekika, and Anna.

"How are they here?" Julliet asked. "I thought they died..."

"I have my ways." Daniel said. Julliet smiled at him. "Well I guess we should go... Whereever we're supposed to go." He suggested. So they walked off the walkway and down a path.

"So what about the Ringwraiths?" Julliet asked.

"They're good." Daniel said. "They're reigning over Mordor now. So I don't know how long that will last, but yeah, everything's fine."

"That's good." Legolas said, as they all walked off into the Land of Dreams. So that ends the Tale of this Elf. Eventually, Daniel and Jessica got married, (even though one's an Elf and one's a Hobbit). As did Jullliet and Legolas (who had MANY kids) and of course... ... ... Nicole and Tom (who lived happily ever after).

**THE END**

_This story is dedicated to all my friends, and an awesome grade 8 year…_


End file.
